Broca Unites
by mishy-mo
Summary: What if Jack used his higher cognitive abilities whilst under the influence of the Broca virus to seek out the ultimate prize? How will that affect their relationship both personal and professional? J/S Sexual Scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Broca Unites**

A/N: This is pretty much porn without plot. I've taken quite a lot of liberties here, I'm well aware of that. It diverts quite a bit from the show. And I think it's a little more enjoyable if we imagine that the virus just makes personality changes and not physical changes too. Not too sure if there will be any more to this.

A/N 2: Okay so so far there are 4 chapters to this so it's grown quite a bit more than I expected! And thought there are LOTS of sex scenes there is a bit of plot too it as well now. Please enjoy!

* * *

Why did the infirmary have to be so god damned far away from the locker rooms, thought Colonel O'Neill as he wrestled with disturbingly strong, wild version of his second in command. Despite her primitive behaviour she was surprisingly loquacious.

'I want you inside me.' she purred in his ear before putting her lips around his earlobe. 'Fill me.'

He groaned and tried to pull her away from him.

When her toes curled into the belt loops on his pants trying to push them down, he decided he'd had enough of trying to fight her and did something he never thought he would, he pressed her to the nearest wall and kissed her as ferociously as he could, thrusting his hips against hers.

Her struggles stopped instantly.

She melted, she sighed and a whole bunch of other cliched things at his onslaught. A grunt shuddered up from his belly, not expecting his own primal reaction to the intimate contact.

He kissed her until he was sure she would be still, and perhaps just a little longer.

She hummed as their lips parted, arched under him pressing her curves harder and closer against his body.

'Stop fighting me.' he growled. 'I'm taking you somewhere quiet, somewhere safe.'

'To mate with me?'

He raised his eyebrows, there was so much hope in those eyes he almost didn't want to quell it, he nodded to keep her compliant.

She grinned wide.

'I'm yours.' she whispered and clung to him tightly.

Taking her to the infirmary was far more easy after that, despite the rather odd looks he got from other air force personnel in the corridors.

* * *

 _I want you._

 _I want you inside me._

 _Fill me._

 _Mate with me._

 _I'm yours._

They taunted him. Messed with his head. Even with the tranquillisers flowing through his system, quelling the beast he threatened to become, his...no... its desires were no less potent. He moved to the door and knocked. A few moments later a guard arrived alone.

Excellent.

'Water.' he said hoarsely.

The airman stared at him before nodding and wandering off.

As soon as the hatch opened when her returned Jack reached through, grabbed his shirt and pulled hard knocking out the guard. He held him up with surprising ease allowing him to sneak his other hand through the small opening and pick the keys from his pocket. The body slumped to the floor. He tried three keys before the lock finally clacked open and he made his way into the corridor that was empty but for the unconscious guard decorating the floor. The doctor wasn't kidding when she said that most of the base had come down with the virus. And that was going to make things all the more difficult when it came to finding her.

He moved very carefully down the corridor, methodically checking all the rooms.

When he reached the first corner he started to feel a little dizzy. Looking back he saw the body of the guard still slumped on the floor.

What the hell was he doing? He should just go back down the hall and lock himself back in his cell. In the instant he'd made up his mind to go back in that direction, he heard a scuffle coming from a room round the corner.

It wouldn't hurt to take a look would it?

Peeking through the hatch he was more than a little surprised to see Carter wrestling with another woman. He growled loudly drawing their attention. Carter was less surprised at the interruption than her competitor using the distraction to put her room-mate in a choke hold and knock her out, before setting her slowly and carefully to the floor.

She was grinning up at him proudly by the time he'd opened the door.

He tilted his head slightly taking in the form of the woman in front of him. She was strong and she was beautiful, an ideal mate. He held out his hand to her which she quickly took, stepping out into the hall with him and closing the door quietly behind her.

'Mine.' he growled pulling her against him.

'Mine.' she agreed.

He looked up and around them. It was too exposed. Anyone could come by and pull them apart or challenge him for her.

'Come.' he said drawing her down the hall. They passed the guard, dropping the keys in exchange for his swipe card.

They moved with a stealth and tact that was almost inhuman.

Jack led them up two floors to his quarters. They disappeared inside Sam made her way over to the bed while Jack pushed a chest of drawers over the door to barricade it, it wouldn't hold forever but at least it would give them some time even after the others thought to look for them here. He doubted very much that they would have company any time soon, what with the whole virus infiltrating the base thing.

'Jack.' sounded a low purring from the corner of the room.

He turned, his jaw going slack and his eyes burning at sight of Sam lying in the bed. She'd stripped to just her panties and tank top, cast in a soft light from the desk lamb. He was pretty sure nothing had ever looked quite as enticing and delicious as that sight.

'Want you.' he said stalking towards her.

'Yes.' she said licking her lips.

'My mate.' Jack growled pulling his shirt over his head.

'Yes.' she breathed sitting up at his approach, her eyes wide and hungry watching him unbuckle his belt.

As soon as they were in reaching distance their hands were on each other; searching, exploring, groping. Their lips collided milliseconds later as his body settled over hers.

She was incredibly warm and pliant beneath him. Her limbs clutching him tightly, mouth sucking on his tongue hungrily; he ached at the thought of being encased by her entirely.

This time, as her toes found the belt loops of his pants and pushed them down his thighs he groaned and thrust his hips against hers, the rock hard bulge barely contained by his boxers rubbing against her soaking wet panties.

She moaned and arched underneath him, something intelligible on her lips, all conscious thought failing her.

Jack growled pulling at her panties not surprised to feel them snap under his fierce grip, the scrap of cloth was still draped over her left thigh as he sprung his erection free of its confines and pressed it into her body.

Her cry sent a jolt of realisation through him, partially clearing the fog of whatever the hell was swimming through his mind. He stilled; his hard cock was buried deep inside his second in command, all while they were both under the influence of some god-damned alien virus. And that cry, he couldn't be sure if it was pleasure or pain or some strange mixture of both.

'Sam.'

It came out as a grunt rather than the soft murmur he'd intended.

A moment passed where nothing happened, they didn't even seem to breathe.

Then her arms slid around his neck, her legs tightened around his hips.

'I'm yours.' she growled agreeably.

He groaned drawing his upper body away from her slightly, to look down at her. He shook his head a little trying to keep the fog at bay. It didn't sound like her, didn't sound like Carter.

'Sama... Samantha.' he stammered, his voice low and gentle.

Her eyes focused on his, he watched an internal struggle war inside her. A clear blue stared up at him and for the smallest instant he feared the worst; feared that he'd destroyed the comfortable friendship they'd developed, feared that she'd ask him to do what felt like an impossible task and stop this, what ever it was that they were doing. But those clear blue eyes were soft and warm, they were her, as she nodded surely.

A smile spread across his lips before he pressed them to hers.

The intimate moment passed quickly as they drifted into whatever had taken hold of them, their bodies moving to a primal beat. Grunts and groans issued from their mouths until they reached a glorious crescendo.

They lay together on their sides, not moving a muscle except for those needed to draw breath, bodies still locked intimately together.

He felt the pull of sleep, he closed his eyes but refused to give in, holding his mate tightly against him.

It didn't take long for her to become restless in his hold, still gripped with an insatiable lust.

He knew only because he felt it himself, but he also knew his body would need more time before he'd be ready to fill and satisfy her again.

And the thought of her trying to satiate that lust with someone else was maddening.

With a growl he shifted slightly, but his hold was just as tight, pressing his mouth to her neck and sliding his hand beneath her tank top to fondle her breasts. She moaned and writhed at his ministrations content to be pleasured by other means as his flaccid length slipped her from her body.

The sounds and movements of her body soon had his own in a state of readiness. She sighed, soft and complete as his erection pressed between her thighs and pressed into her tight channel.

Hours could have passed, but her shudders felt so delicious and her sighs tasted so sweet. He groaned softly as he spilled himself inside her, completely exhausted and spent. Sam's body was in a similar state of fatigue.

Jack pulled the sheet up over there bodies ready for sleep. A smile spread over his face feeling her pull his arms around her, their fingers interlacing over her stomach. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and gave in to his body's demands for rest.

* * *

An indeterminable amount of time later he woke, groaning at the tight feeling in his abdomen. He moved as carefully as he could from around his mate and onto his feet. He stretched and groaned taking in his surroundings looking for somewhere to relieve himself. He growled softly at the conflicting feelings in his body, a part of him wanted to pee everywhere and a part of him wanted to go through a partly open door to area which held a distinct and familiar odour.

A glance at the female form on the bed reassured him that he had indeed claimed a mate and a sniff confirmed that the room already held his scent so the urge to go through door won out.

He stared at the strange pool on the floor in a bowl, that water wasn't for drinking he was sure. He didn't want to relieve himself in the only source of water with out being sure he could provide for his mate. Another bowl on the wall looked promising, he touched the thing sticking out the top and was just a little surprised when water started pouring from it.

A crooked smile spread over his lips.

He relieved himself into the bowl on the floor afterwards tucking himself into the cloth that still clung around his hips. He then dipped his hands under the still running water, bringing his cupped water filled hands up to wash his face. Cupping his hands beneath the spray again he brought them to his lips and drank deeply. Once he had his fill, his hands came across a coarse cloth almost automatically. He brought it to his face and drew it across his hands in an oddly familiar manner before returning it to it's place on the wall.

Water still flowing he turned back to the room that held his mate. He stopped in the doorway as his eyes fell on wide blue eyes.

He gulped watching her stand and slowly make her way over to him.

A frown crinkled his brow watching her move, she was in pain. Her right hip bore a red hand print that threatened to turn purple.

A soft whine escaped him as she stopped before him.

Her lips spread into a smile as her hand cupped his cheek. With the hand that had caused the mark, his fingers traced ever so carefully across her hip. She didn't flinch, didn't move away. His eyes slid slowly up her body to meet her gaze, to find it holding him, captivating.

What a wonderful, strong, amazing creature that had chosen him, that he had won.

Eyes still open, still gazing at hers he touched his mouth to hers softly in apology.

He felt as much as saw her eyes flutter closed, shivered at the heat of her body as it pressed closer, salivated at the taste of her moan as she leaned in a kissed him deeply.

A grunt escaped him, taking pleasure in her touch, his hand resting softly on her bruised hip. He was just about to lean in when she pulled back, her breath hot and heavy as their foreheads rested together.

His fingers continued to move over skin this time teasing and playful.

A laugh erupted from her as she twisted away from him.

He smiled and stepped aside letting her pass into the small room to drink and do what she must.

The corners of her mouth were turned upwards as she slipped inside.

Over the sounds of running water he heard his stomach growl. He glanced behind him then at the barred door, wondering how long she would stay if he couldn't feed her. Raising his arms he watched as the hairs on his arms rose in the cold, he'd need to keep her warm too.

Bare feet padded on the concrete as he made his way over to the chest of drawers barring the door, before methodically raking through each one. Two large green shirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of socks. He also found fresh boxers for himself, throwing them on immediately and picked a pair out for his mate too. He also found two sliver wrapped bars, the scent of which got his taste buds tingling. A glimpse at the partially closed doorway solidified his decision to wait for her to return before opening the silver rectangles.

Eyes falling on his the clothes for a moment, he then returned to the bed dressed only in his boxers. Despite feeling the cold, the shivers in his body were inspired by the sensations of the kiss shared moments ago and the promise of what the future held.

He sat, back against the wall and feet dangling over the edge of the bed, toes wriggling anxiously in thin air.

As she stepped back into the room not a scrap of cloth on her body, his insides twisted and flip flopped, they clenched in such a way that he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat.

And the way she was looking at him he wasn't sure she would be interested either, still he decided opening the one of the rectangles would prove a good distraction as she made her way back over to the bed.

She knelt on the bed beside him, eyes eagerly focused on his precise fingers.

His eyes flicked over her body before reaching her face as held out the treat to her. Her gaze met his amazed as she accepted his gift, before she shifted on the bed to sit next to him wrapping her lips around the chocolate bar.

Her hum of pleasure spurred him on to open the second and taste it for himself.

By the time he'd chewed and swallowed his first bite, her whole candy bar had disappeared she curled against him content. Still, that didn't stop him taking just one more bite from his bar before passing her the rest. This time she pressed her lips to his neck in thanks as she accepted the offering.

He smiled watching her eat, but he frowned watching as she left a small piece of chocolate in her hands. He was still confused when she moved, her body settling over his, but the soft grin on her face was reassuring.

She pressed what was left of the chocolate to his lips, her fingers momentarily disappearing into his mouth. Sure the chocolate was good, but it was the taste of her skin that made him groan and his eyes flutter closed.

Strange sounds kept emanating from his body, as her mouth descended to his neck while he chewed.

His hands slid around her body coming to rest on her firm behind.

A soft giggle spilled from her lips and spread across his skin, goosebumps following in its wake. She leaned back a little and their eyes met, both gazes warm and sparkling with mirth.

His thumbs swept over her hips as she shifted, releasing his erect length from the confines of his boxers. She palmed it playfully all the while holding his gaze, her hand stilling when his eyes closed of their own accord hiding the moment when the playfulness disappeared from his gaze to be replaced by a firey lust.

As his eyes opened he felt her jolt slightly in his arms, her hand slowly withdrew from his length before her thumb swept across his lower lip gathering up a little melted chocolate before pressing the digit between her lips.

It seemed impossible, but his eyes darkened further.

She leaned in, her hands cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips so softly to his.

His touch was just as delicate but the heat in his body refused to die down.

A sigh of relief escaped him as she shifted, impaling her body with his, her whole self seeming to envelop his entire being.

Their bodies moved together with a slow intensity, seeking out every iota of pleasure and intimacy they were capable of generating together. Sighs and groans filled room until there was almost no more space to breathe and from the infinite recesses of their minds two words rose up at the moment of climax.

'Jack.'

'Sam.'

* * *

In slumber, frowns appeared on both their brows at the sound of voices and scuffles in the hall. The click of the door unlocking roused them further but it was the loud groan of the chest of drawers pushed an inch or two along the floor that shook them awake.

He was up and alert in an instant, tucking himself away in his boxers and gathering up an armful of clothes, the other pointing to the small adjoining room whilst his eyes pleaded with his mate.

She stared back at him defiantly.

He growled low and threatening.

Eyes still defiant, she stood and rested her hand on his chest.

His growl stopped, replaced with a soft whine. He just wanted to keep her safe, through the small crack in the doorway he could hear more men gathering their voices issuing words like 'infiltration' and 'subdue' which sent a chill down his spine.

She grunted softly pressing her cheek to his, the meaning clear; they stood together.

He reluctantly nodded.

Set on their path, Sam quickly pulled on a shirt and boxers from the pile of clothes now dropped on the bed before standing beside her mate.

His right arm swept her back behind him as silence reached their ears.

The springs on the bed crunched under her weight as she crouched on the elevated position behind him.

An instant later the door burst open, the chest sent crashing to the floor as four men took positions at the doorway; two crouched, two standing.

He roared at their intrusion into his territory, her cry rising up to echo his.

Fear emanated from the group in front of them.

'Tranq them already!'

A groan escaped him as something sharp hit his thigh, one knee dropping to the ground but a shrill cry of anguish from behind him forced him back onto both feet and filled with fresh anger.

There was a squeak of springs behind him and he instinctively knew what his mate was planning. He didn't like the idea but it was the best they had. He crouched carefully and flicked his right hand in readiness. Moments later he felt a foot at the base of his spine, gone in an instant and replaced with another on his shoulder. His knees sprung giving her more lift and power in the leap against their attackers. He was just about to step forward and make his own attack when there was another sharp pain in his arm and blackness encased him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so Part 2, never thought there would be more to this. Thanks for all your encouragement. I'll give this a go and see where it leads. I hope you like the update. Pretty sure there will be at least one more chapter to this. Also I've shifted the episode order to suit my diabolical needs, The First Commandment and Cold Lazarus have already happened, I wanted them both to have closure on their past relationships before this happened. I may make more changes we'll just have to see!

* * *

He woke with a start, the shackles on his wrists rattling against the rails. He tried to pull himself up, desperately searching for his mate, but a restraint around his neck held him fast.

A wild roar echoed up from his throat as he pulled at the straps but to no avail.

'Colonel.' sounded Doctor Fraiser's voice as she came into view above him.

He growled back in response.

'Sir, last time we spoke you asked for more sedative, I'm going to bring you back to that level so we can talk.' she said pressing a needle to his upper arm, making him growl again.

His eyes rolled back into his head as the drugs swept through his system.

Teal'c and Doctor Fraiser watched on tentatively.

Jack's eyes slowly came into focus, landing on Teal'c then Fraiser.

'Sam?' his voice sounded low and hoarse.

Doctor Fraiser sighed softly. 'She's all right, Colonel. Captain Carter is on the bed to your right.'

He pulled himself up, almost to the point of making himself pass out, looking over in that direction seeing that Carter was indeed on the bed next to him; safe, restrained and sleeping. He ached to be closer to her, the desire was so strong that his vision started to blur at the edges as he strained to keep his gaze on her.

'Colonel! Colonel!'

'O'Neill.'

Teal'c's deep voice shook him awake. He did lose consciousness trying to see her. Jack shook his head and sighed.

'Teal'c' he growled, trying to focus on the doctor and Teal'c hovering above him rather than give in to the pull towards the woman on the next bed.

'I am afraid I lost Daniel Jackson on the dark side of the planet.' Teal'c murmured, 'I am sorry.'

The fact registered in his mind as a problem, but he wasn't sure what they wanted him to do about it while he was restrained to an infirmary bed.

'Colonel O'Neill, I think I might have something. I was examining the blood sample that Mr Teal'c brought me, then it hit me. There's very little histamine in it.'

He stared, again what was he supposed to do with that information.

'If the people on that planet are as human as you say, they have to have histamine in it.'

'How does this help us?' Teal'c asked for him.

'Well, as I said before, this microbe is a histaminolytic, it feeds on histamine. The untouched have no histamine in their bodies so the organism couldn't survive in them.'

'I do not understand. It is the untouched that become the touched. If they have none of this substance of which you speak why then do some of them change?'

'Because only some of them have this low histamine level which means that there is probably a naturally occurring antihistamine in their diet. The ones who don't eat it eventually contract the organism. Which is what gave me an idea. I checked the files. Both Dr Jackson and I have acucte rhinitis caused by severe allergies.'

Seriously, she shot him up to talk to him about this?

He stared at Teal'c.

'Explain.'

'I take strong antihistamines every day, so did Dr Jackson. I have no histamine for the microbe to feed on. Just like the untouched, the organism starves in my body.'

'Does this mean you have a cure?'

Finally they get to the point.

'We have to try mega doses of chlorpheniramine maleate on someone and see if it works.'

Jack sighed, he recalled offering himself up for testing just before he sprung himself free, kidnapped Sam and had his way with her. He looked over at Carter, shivering at the pull her felt towards her. He closed his eyes remembering the touch of her skin, the taste of her kiss and the violence of their coupling. He grimaced. It couldn't continue... not like that.

'Me.' he grunted, returning his attention to the two conscious people in the room.

'I thought you might say that. Now the dose required to completely clear the body of histamine for a long enough time could be harmful. You're sure?'

He nodded surely, turning his head as the doctor injected him with the drug.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. His heart ached terribly, desperate just to be closer to her.

'Hopefully, you'll be yourself soon.' she said, before heading for the door leaving him under in the silent but surprisingly comforting presence of Teal'c.

Jack closed his eyes and let himself drift under the influence of the sedatives in his body, letting his subconscious bubble up memories of a beautiful naked blonde to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Jack groaned loudly, his head thumping like he'd had a whole bottle of bourbon the night before.

'Oy, what a headache.' he murmured.

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, caught by the restraint around his neck.

'Teal'c, you there?'

'Indeed, O'Neill.' he responded appearing in his periphery.

'I'm better, you can get me out of these things.' Jack said raising his wrists.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, come on big guy.'

'I shall obtain Doctor Fraiser.'

'No! Wait...'

But Teal'c was gone before he could say anything further.

Jack stared up at ceiling wishing it was interesting enough to hold his attention but his mind was screaming at him to turn his head.

He shook with effort, sweat collecting on his skin. A part of him hoped he wasn't better yet, hoped he was still under the influence of the virus or microbe, but he knew his mind was firing just as quick as it ever was but it demanded he turn his attentions to the woman on the bed next to him.

Breath shook from him as he turned his head and his eyes came to focus on the still unconscious form of Captain Samantha Carter.

Samantha.

Sam.

His...

He frowned deeply, he wasn't sure what she was to him any more.

Why was he still drawn to her? It was like gravity was pulling him in. He'd known she was attractive the instant he met her but now vivid memories of her naked body, delicious sensations of her below, above around him were taunting him. It wasn't just that. He cared. Deeply. Like they'd known each other for years not months. As if he'd been intimate with her for a lifetime not hours.

'Colonel?'

'Yeah.' he responded tearing his gaze away from Sam. 'Yeah, Doc it's me. The stuff works so lets get these restraints off.'

'Yes, sir.' she replied starting to remove the restraints, with Teal'c assisting he was sitting upright on the bed moments later.

'I'd like to do a blood test to confirm before rolling it out to the rest of the personnel affected.'

Jack nodded and offered her his pin cushion of an arm. The doctor worked quickly but not quite quickly enough as his gaze drifted once again to the next bed.

'Is she okay?' he murmured.

Heat rose up his neck feeling her gaze on his face but his eyes remained fixed.

'Nothing serious, couple of bruises from the fight...'

'Fight? But we didn't... we didn't fight.' he admitted.

'Captain Carter put up one hell of a fight when they found you two. I'm still waiting for one guard to come round, another had a black eye and two broken ribs. Seems they were more preoccupied with neutralising you and they really weren't expecting her to leap at them like she did.'

He nodded, he doubted he would have expected the tactic if he were in their shoes too.

 _'_ She has some _other_ marks on her body.' she remarked her tone changing noticeably, her was pretty sure that those other marks on her skin were obviously discernible as marks made by nails and teeth. 'So I carried out a cursory pelvic exam... '

The muscles in his jaw clenched.

'And there didn't appear to be any visible trauma.' she said softly, her hand resting reassuringly on his forearm.

Jack felt a fraction of relief spread through him, but he very much doubted he'd be able to relax until he was able to talk to her. And even then, he wasn't sure relaxing would be on the cards after that.

She finished drawing his blood and slipped off her gloves.

'I'll get this checked over right way and let you know when we'll be waking everyone up.'

'Thank you.' he murmured.

She nodded and left.

As soon as she was gone, Jack lowered the rail on his right side, got to his feet and made his way over to Sam's bed.

'You were not in control of your actions, O'Neill.'

'Wasn't I?'

The question was directed more at himself than Teal'c; thinking back to his actions in that room, considering the emotions he was experiencing right now he really couldn't be sure.

He raised his right hand and felt Teal'c shift behind him.

'It's fine, Teal'c. I'm not going to hurt her, I never meant...' he sighed softly and brought his fingers gently to her temple, smoothing a few stray strands of her hair away from her face.

His skin tingled pleasurably at the platonic touch.

And he'd swear that the crinkle on her forehead smoothed and her breathing evened too.

He dropped into the seat at her beside and glanced at Teal'c, seeing a curious but unreadable expression on the aliens face.

'So Daniel got captured by the touched?'

* * *

The doctor returned to the infirmary 20 minutes later.

'It worked, Colonel. You're completely clear of the virus.'

'Fantastic.' he said getting to his feet. 'Start with Carter and SG-3. Daniel is trapped on that planet and we need to mount a rescue mission ASAP. Can we get the necessary drug mixed with a sedative for the dart guns we have?'

Doctor Fraiser raised her eyebrows. 'I'm not sure that's wise, Sir.'

'Doctor, one of our own is out there, the virus has probably already taken effect. God knows what's happened to him. We need to get out there as soon as possible.'

'But...'

'I appreciate with this being a medical emergency and all, you've taken charge of the base, but given that all infected personnel have been secured or restrained and we now have a cure, command falls to me as the highest ranking unaffected officer.'

'Unaffected.' she scoffed quietly.

He shivered knowing that she was probably right but he was sure he was doing the right thing.

'My point is that all of our people are safe. All with the exception of Daniel.' He watched as she sighed softly in acceptance. 'Look, give Hammond the cure with the first wave too, but this is the plan. When Carter and SG-3 wake up, we're going through the gate.'

'Yes, Sir.' she said, stepping forward to administer the cure to Sam before disappearing to carry out the rest of his orders.

'How long did it take me to come round?' Jack asked Teal'c.

'Approximately two hours.'

Jack nodded and glanced at the door. 'I'm going to shower, eat and check on our gear for the mission. I should be back in about an hour. Then you can take a break, does that sound all right?'

'Indeed.'

Jack made his way towards the door, his hands touched the wood and his feet came to a stop.

'Do you think my judgement has been compromised, Teal'c?'

'I believe your intentions regarding Daniel Jackson are as expected.'

Jack glanced at him and nodded, noticing that the big guy intentionally avoided mentioning the other member of the team. He supposed that would have to do for now.

* * *

Jack nodded at Teal'c as he returned to the infirmary. The Jaffa nodded and exited the room leaving him alone with Sam.

He set down a tray of food on the bed he'd recently vacated. He sighed and stared at food that littered the tray. He didn't even like half the stuff he'd picked up. Blue jello? Who the hell liked blue jello? And a salad? He wouldn't be caught dead eating salad. It was only after he immediately left the commissary rather than taking a seat that he realised that he'd picked these items up for someone else.

Turning around, he made his way over to Sam's bed watching her sleep.

He frowned, watching as a red mark slowly bloomed on her cheek and peeking out from the short sleeve scrubs there was also a clear hand print on her upper arm, distinctly too small to be his. She must have put up a hell of a fight.

Jack's hand seemed to move on its own, coming to rest on her forearm.

He watched as she seemed to settle further into her slumber, her fingers ceasing their twitching and a frown disappearing from her brow.

'All right, Carter.' he said softly. 'I know the doc will probably kill me for this but I'm going to take off your neck and foot restraints, my neck hurts like hell from earlier and I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have.'

Jack wasn't sure why he felt the need to talk to her, to tell her what he was doing; possibly something to do with not really being able to talk things through earlier before they'd jumped into bed together. Though it's not as if she was in a position to tell him to stop, now and perhaps event then.

His fingers worked quickly on the buckle around her neck, removing the strap from the bed revealed two bright pink marks on her skin, the small indents around each one clearly identifying them as hickeys. He gulped trying to forget the taste of her as he'd made them as he made his way to the bottom of the bed and removed the restraints from around her ankles.

Jesus even her feet were beautiful, perfect even. He could barely comprehend that such a woman existed; gorgeous, extraordinarily clever and so very capable in the field, let alone that she, or at least some part of her, had chosen him.

He returned to the other bed, taking a seat and munching away on his food wondering what she'd think of him when she woke up.

Her protector? Her captor?

Her lover? Her rapist?

Her mate? Her CO?

All were possible. But he wouldn't have any answers until she opened her eyes.

Tension coiled him as two hours came and went. The good doctor had already reported 10 minutes ago that 3 of the 4 members of SG-3 were already up and about, and she'd let him know as soon at their test results came through so that they could go and fetch Daniel.

He felt as much as heard the rhythm of her breathing change. He kept his gaze focused on the floor.

She gasped loudly as she woke before breathing out a single word. 'Jack.'

'Good morning, Carter.' he murmured softly.

'Jack!' she said sitting up with a start before frowning. 'I mean, Colonel, Sir.'

He dragged his gaze up to hers.

'You sound like you again.' he was sure she'd be able to hear the slight disappointment in his voice. 'I can get those restraints for you, or if you'd prefer I can get the doctor in here.'

'You can take them off.'

'You're sure you wouldn't rather have...'

Her eyes connected with his.

'Okay.' he said with a nod and got to his feet.

He released the hand on the far side of the bed first, his fingers shaking just a little. As he worked the strap free her felt her staring at him.

'What happened?' she asked softly.

There were so many possible responses to that question, so he decided to stick with the things he was sure of first.

'We brought back a virus through the gate. The touched are infected with it. The way the doctor described it is that it shuts down all but the primitive parts of the brain. Teal'c got samples from the untouched and she figured out that they had low histamine levels. Turns out that is what the virus feeds on so she tried a massive dose of antihistamine on yours truly and we now have a cure.'

She nodded and flexed her now free wrists.

'How are you feeling?' he asked softly.

'Got a pretty bad headache but that's already starting to fade, guess it takes a lot to turn a brain back on.'

'Yeah, it'll pass soon.' he murmured.

God, how could she be so normal when it felt like he he was being torn every which way inside his body. He sighed and turned away from her, unable to look at her any more.

Before he could step away her hand slid into his, rooting him to the spot. She squeezed his fingers gently, he felt like it gave him permission to ask what he really needed to.

'Did I hurt you?' he whispered.

'About as much as I did you.' sounded her soft reply.

'Why aren't you more upset? I pretty much... God, I can't even say it!' he said raising his eyes to the ceiling.

'You don't have to, because it didn't happen.'

'Jesus Carter... Sam, I'm not even sure that I had _my_ full consent, let alone yours.'

'Jack.' she whispered.

He glanced round at her over his shoulder.

'I chose you.'

'What?' he said turning to face her fully.

She sighed deeply. 'If I really were switched to the most base drives, completely primal, I should have been drawn to the alpha male. General Hammond has a higher rank, Teal'c is older and stronger, even Colonel Makepeace could have been an option; but I chose you.' She looked down at their still joined hands. 'You're the type of guy I'm attracted to.'

'The lunatic fringe?' he asked remembering her remark about Hanson.

'I meant physically.' she said meeting his gaze briefly.

He nodded, watching as her eyes dropped again.

'And I figure, if my current feelings are anything to go by then, at least subconsciously, I chose you before all this otherwise they would have faded once the cure took effect.'

He reached up, placing a finger beneath her chin, slowly raising her gaze to his.

'What do you feel now?'

She frowned. 'I'm not sure I can describe it.'

The door behind him opened and Doctor Fraiser breezed in, 'Colonel that's...' she stopped seeing Jack springing back from the bed and Captain Carter sitting up and alert.

'Doctor.' he said leaning back against the other bed that still bore a tray of food.

'That's all members of SG-3 awake now. 3 have been cleared, I just have Major Grimes' blood to check. I'll get a sample of Captain Carter's blood right now and check that at the same time. You should all be cleared for going through the gate in half an hour.'

'We're going through the gate?' Sam asked.

He felt Doctor Fraiser staring at him, clearly wondering exactly what they had been talking about before she entered that he neglected to tell the Captain that they were going on a mission imminently.

'When Teal'c went back to get the blood sample from the untouched Daniel went with him, he'd been on antihistamines for allergies so they previously thought he was immune. He got captured by the touched. Teal'c travelling on his own, had to put the safety of the base, hell the whole damned world before Daniel and carry on with his mission. But now we have a cure, I want to go back and get him as soon as we can.'

Sam nodded in understanding, watching as the doctor took a sample of blood.

'Now Carter, given what's happened I completely understand if you feel you can't...'

'No, Sir. I'm good to go.' she said solidly.

Jack smiled softly, she'd come a long way from the woman staring at shimmering pool that was the event horizon.

The doctor looked sympathetically at Sam unable to fathom her motives or what was going on in her head.

'You don't have to do this.' she said quietly, casting a surreptitious glance in the Colonel's direction.

'I know.' she said, meeting the physicians eyes. 'Colonel O'Neill very clearly gave me an opportunity to opt out.' Her voice conveying a deeper meaning, commenting on events past as well as present. 'I'm going to help bring back Daniel and that's final.'

'I'm still not happy with this.' She sighed taking off her gloves.

'Noted.' Jack said firmly. 'I'll make sure it's in the mission report too.'

She shook her head and left for the lab.

Jack slipped from the bed and brought over the tray of food.

'Here, you don't have to eat everything if you don't what to. Blue jello, who eats that?' he asked with a smile.

'Me, it's my favourite.' she responded, just a little confused.

'Seriously?' he replied, his eyebrows raising. Then he admitted, 'I didn't even realise half the stuff I'd picked up until I left the commissary.'

'Must be in your subconscious somewhere.'

'More of your theory.'

She nodded.

Jack returned to his place on the other bed contemplating this theory she'd put forward regarding their situation.

He had of course noticed how beautiful she was the instant he met her, and despite the fact that she was a scientist there was an undeniable attraction. She was his 'type' as much as he was hers. But he'd never thought of her like... scratch that, the dress the Shavadi put her in made her look like a bridesmaid from the 80's but is showed off her curves in a way that BDU's tragically failed and her eyes never looked more blue. His mind definitely wandered occasionally after seeing her in that dress.

He recalled the aggression he felt when Daniel started asking about Sam, it was all consuming. It made him acutely aware that others might be interested in her which made him incredibly violent towards everyone, male or female that bared his way to her, desperate to claim her for his own. When the Doctor drugged him up he was sure he remembered her saying that he had been more violent than the others, his need, his desperation to get to her was probably the reason why.

When he broke out of that cell he had only one thing in mind, her. Checking cells he had seen other women on the base but he didn't have the slightest interest in them. Even her room-mate, clothes torn and flesh on display, his gaze had only been on Sam.

She was right, of course she was right.

She had chosen him and he had chosen her long before they become infected.

Everything that had happened while they were under the influence, had started with something real. All of those baser and heightened emotions that occurred in that room had taken root in him and refused to leave when the virus did, holding firm in his mind, in his body, in his heart.

She was right too, when she said it was impossible to describe how he was currently feeling. It wasn't like anything he'd experienced before. He'd known her just a few months and yet he felt closer to her than he had done at any point with his wife of nearly 10 years. It wasn't quite love, it was something darker than that. It wasn't quite adoration, it was something deeper than that.

It was consuming, entire, total, so much so that it would be terribly easy to be swept up with it, swept up in her if he didn't manage to keep his head.

'I feel a little more human now.' Sam answered finishing the last of her meal.

'Good.' he said looking over at her, still reeling from the revelations in his own mind. 'Do you really think this mission is a good idea? What with us... whatever the hell this is.'

She regarded him carefully. 'How did you know I was going to jump?'

'What?'

'When the guards came in and you got hit with the first tranquilliser, how did you know I was going to jump? How did you know what I needed you to do?'

'I don't know, it just did.' Jack replied running his hand through is hair. 'It was instant, like the moment it popped into your head it appeared in mine too.'

'And you don't think that would be useful in the field?'

'That's not what I meant.'

'I know.' She said with a sigh turning on the bed to let her legs dangle over the side. 'General Hammond will probably be pissed but he's going to be pissed anyway, I'm not going to give up my last chance to go through the gate. It can't possibly make anything worse.'

'Worse?' he queried.

She winced, knowing she'd hurt his feelings. 'I meant for my career not...'

Their eyes met and silence spun between them. Jack became acutely aware of how raw is emotions were, as if someone had taken a scrubbing brush and gone to town on his heart. Her glistening eyes suggested her emotional state was little better.

'So, we're doing this? Going on the mission?'

'Yes, sir.' she said surely, a soft smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This has been so difficult to write! The characters have only known each other for a few months in this story and I'm so used to writing for when they've known each other for years, when there is a familiarity and a warmth to everything. Hammond may come across as quite cold in this chapter, I'm putting it down to this unfamiliarity and severe exhaustion, apologies if it comes across as quite jarring.

* * *

Soon they were gathered in the gate room for an impromptu mission brief.

'All right every one, the aim is to rescue Daniel from the touched. We'll locate wherever their holed up and break off into our teams to surround them. We'll dart every one of the touched we come into contact with. When it's safe to do so, we'll retrieve Daniel. From there we'll go to the Land of the Light. The touched are going to wake up and come home and I don't want the untouched being caught unawares and starting a panic. We'll wait there for Daniel to come round, then head home. We can have a medical team follow up with them later to make sure everyone has been cured. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Sir!'

'Any questions?'

Silence was the only response.

'Alright.' he said with a nod before yelling, 'Sergeant!'

'Yes, Colonel?' The gate technician answered over the intercom.

'Dial it up.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Jack stood close to Sam. 'Where's you're helmet, Carter?' he remarked watching as she adjusted her cap under her night vision goggles.

'It's heavy, Sir. The touched could come at us in ways we might not expect. I want to be as agile and quick as possible.' She said then adjusting her stripped down pack, pulling it tight against her back.

He sighed softly, he couldn't exactly complain because he wasn't wearing a helmet either.

'I'll be fine, Sir.'

'You better be.' he muttered just as the wormhole established.

* * *

Jack was surprised by how remarkably clear his mind was on the mission. He was still aware of Sam at all times but it didn't hinder him.

As for Sam, she seemed to exude a strange kind of resolve throughout the mission. He never realised it until now but on previous missions she was nervous, even tentative, so eager to make sure she did the right thing, to make the right impression. And now something out with her control had made her do the worst possible thing to her career, there was almost nothing that she could do now that would tarnish her reputation further. She was herself, not just that, she was truly confident in who she was and what she was capable of.

They moved seamlessly through the forest. Jack and Sam found themselves in front, followed by Teal'c and SG-3. Twice Jack had to remind himself to use hand signals for the benefit of the rest of the team, he was sure at least on one occasion that Sam had already raised her hand before he even lifted his.

The group split up when they found the encampment to surround it.

As they prepared to fire, he felt Sam settle next to him. There was a rush through his body that seemed to focus him further, attaining the same sort of state as that when the guards burst into his quarters. He lowered his gaze through the eyepiece of the dart gun, surprised to find his hands were steady and still despite what ever natural high was following through his veins.

'Are we in position?' he murmured.

'Yes, sir.' the members of SG-3 team responded.

'Three, two, one.' He counted down.

7 of the touched dropped in a single instant and the rest started to fall one by one. With a single glance Sam stood and carefully made her way forward to check each of the touched were completely out, sure to leave a clear line of sight between each of the prone bodies and her team mates.

As she stood over Daniel, Jack saw him twitch and fired another shot into his thigh just as he started to groan.

He could tell she was grateful, he knew that she was aware the shot came from him, but he admired her focus as she kept her eyes on the prone bodies in front of her, methodically working through the group until she muttered, 'Clear.'

The sense of relief he felt was tangible. As the buzz faded and the focus he had felt fizzled away, he glanced over at Sam surprised by how easy it was to be in a combat situation with her. It's not that he wasn't scared of losing her, he knew the risks, the dangers, but it was there was an indefinable joy to fighting alongside someone he knew completely and utterly.

'Nice job, everyone.' he murmured.

* * *

When Tupulo eventually allowed them into the temple to wait for Daniel's transformation back to a civilised man, he sent SG-3 back to the gate to report to Hammond. Teal'c took a watchful position near Daniel, keeping an eye on him as much as the nervous guards. This left Jack and Sam, more or less, to their own devices.

He watched over Sam as she gathered samples of the indigenous foods for the doctor to test for antihistamines, Fraiser thought it best that they figure out the natural source of the antihistamine so that they could manage the condition themselves with out constantly having to rely on the SGC.

Once she'd filled as many sample bags as she could, they split them between their packs before taking a seat on the floor, backs against the wall around 20ft from where Daniel lay twitching.

'How are you holding up?' Jack asked softly.

'Okay, I guess. I just hope we can help these people, Sir.'

'We already have, twenty or so people are gonna come walking out that forest in an hour. Families and friends reunited.'

'Yes, Sir.' she murmured, but he was able to feel her despondency.

'We'll figure something out. The SGC needs you.' he said looking to console her.

'I know.' she sighed. 'But I like being on SG-1, I like being in the Air Force. One day I want to make Colonel, maybe even General, and that can't happen without regular field missions.'

'We don't know...' She looked over at him with those piercing eyes, stopping his words.

'I've heard enough about these kinds of situations.'

'There never has been a situation like this before.'

'Doesn't matter, the Air Force will have to rule based on the standards they hold for all.'

He sighed softly, she was right. Again. She'd most likely be off the team, there was a reasonable, but also ridiculous, possibility that they might kick her out of the Air Force. Still there was no way she'd be out of the SGC, it needed her.

'There are 11 other teams.' he offered, knowing she could be on one of them even as a civilian like Daniel should the worst come to pass.

'It won't be the same.'

'No, no it won't.' he replied. 'A lot of things are going to change.'

She looked over at him with curiosity burning in her eyes.

What did he mean by that?

He could almost feel her question in his own mind.

Truth was he didn't know exactly what he meant by that, still he couldn't help a small smile spreading over his lips thinking that not all change is bad. Feeling this close to someone was oddly freeing, as if it gave him permission to be himself. It validated his thoughts and feelings, reassured him he wasn't alone. He was bonded to this woman completely and irrevocably.

And as her smile shone back at him, he couldn't help but think it was the start of something wonderful.

* * *

They returned home to see Hammond standing in the control room.

'Dr Jackson, they're expecting you in the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter please report to my office immediately.'

They shared a glance before depositing their weapons with the quartermaster before making their way up the stairs.

'Close the door.' Hammond murmured to Jack as he dropped exhausted into his leather chair.

'Yes, Sir.' Jack acknowledged, closing the door and coming to attention by Sam's side.

'It's been a long day so I'll make this brief. Doctor Fraiser has given me an informal update on the goings on whilst the base was under quarantine. She informed me that you two seemed to have come to terms with what happened. Well enough to go on a mission, carry out your objective and not come back dead so I'm informing you both at the same time so that I can go home. An investigation will be carried out with regard to your conduct in the run up to and following the eh... the incident.' he said with a sigh. 'Until then, all of SG-1's upcoming missions have be reassigned.'

'Sir...' Jack started but stopped as Hammond raised his hand.

'I know, Jack. I was affected by the virus too. I had no control of my actions, what little I can recall of the experience.'

Jack and Sam glanced at each other, well aware that they were able to recall everything in vivid detail.

Hammond failed to notice the exchange and continued, 'There are several investigations taking place, most being violence and disorderly conduct and the like, however yours is the only case involving... ah... what are they calling it...' He said glancing down at a piece of paper and grimacing. 'Sexual contact.'

They watched as the base commander scrubbed his hand over his face in exhaustion. He shook his head slightly before looking back up at them as he leaned back in his chair.

'Given the nature of what has transpired and the fact that you're half of our premier team, your investigation will be the first. My superiors have informed me that an investigator will arrive in a little over thirty hours. Until then go home, get some rest. Counselling is being made available to all affected personnel, something I urge you both to take advantage of. Do you have any questions?'

'No, Sir.' they chorused.

'Very well. Report back here at 0700 on Wednesday.'

'Yes, Sir.' they replied before filing out of the room.

Jack felt anxiety rising up in him from the moment they left Hammond's office, but it had nothing to do with the investigation. The anxiety was about being separated from Sam. Ever since 'the incident' he was either with her or knew exactly where she was but when they parted company on the surface and got into their separate cars he'd be completely alone.

The lingering looks Sam sent his way suggested she was feeling much the same.

It was probably for the best, he reasoned, what with the investigation coming up. Who knows what might happen if he saw her in a civilian setting.

They rode the elevator up in silence, passed through all the checkpoints and into the parking lot.

'Goodnight, Carter.'

'Goodnight, Sir.'

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in his bed. He got between the sheets nearly two hours ago and had been unable to get a single second of rest. All he could think about was Sam and the peace that came from being in her presence.

He got out of bed.

Maybe he didn't need to see her.

He pulled on his jeans.

Maybe just being closer to her would be enough for him to sleep.

He threw on his jacket and jumped into his truck before driving round to her house.

Jack had to admit it was better; seeing her car in the driveway, knowing that she was nearby. He slipped over to the passenger seat and dropped the back of the chair hoping to find some rest.

Less than a minute later he was aware of more light on the other side of his eyelids, opening them he saw that several lights had come on in the house and he was suddenly aware that Sam was probably going through the same thing as him.

His cell vibrated a moment later.

'Sam?' he asked answering the phone.

'Um, I didn't wake you did I?'

'No, of course not. Are you okay?'

'No. I mean yes I'm okay but...'

'But...?'

'I can't sleep. I kinda figured you might be having trouble too. I take it since you're up that I was right?'

'Would it surprise you to know that I'm parked outside your house right now?'

'Really?'

A curtain twitched and he saw her staring out at him.

'Yeah, I thought being closer to you I might be able to get some sleep.'

'Huh? I had the same thought. How's the passenger seat working out for you?'

'Not so good.' he admitted.

'What about a couch?'

He drew in a long breath before sighing it back out.

'You think that's a good idea?' he asked.

'Of course not. But I want to get some sleep.'

'Alright.' he said before ending the call and hopping from the truck. Her front door was open before he reached the bottom step. She stood bathed in light, in a white tank top and the well worn floral pj pants, her short hair sticking up every which way. She looked completely and utterly adorable. A grin spread across his lips as he climbed the stairs and came to a stop in front of her.

'Hey.' he murmured softly.

'Hey.' she said with a glorious smile. 'Couch is that way.' she said pointing off to the left. 'Bathroom is straight down the hall. I'll just get you a blanket.'

'Sure.' he said stepping inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

He slid his jacket off setting it over a chair as he looked around the room. There were still a few boxes lying around waiting to be unpacked, a testament to how busy she'd been under the mountain. That being said there were a few personal knick knacks lying around, the one that drew his attention most was a photo of a younger Samantha Carter most likely just after her passing out parade, next to her stood a USAF Colonel wearing dark sunglasses, somehow managing to look stoic and proud at the same time. He picked up the photo for a closer look recognising the word 'Carter' on his uniform just as Sam spoke up behind him.

'That's my Dad. He's a General in Washington now.'

'Your Dad is a General in the Air Force?'

'Yeah.' she sighed. 'He's gonna flip when he finds out about us.'

'Us?' he enquired, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips, something like hope welling in him.

'Goodnight, Jack.' she said with a smirk and drifted off down the hall.

'Night, Sam.' he replied watching her go.

A relationship with her seemed inevitable, something he was definitely looking forward to. But it would be crazy to do anything with an investigation looming no matter how much he desired her. Sleeping on the couch would have to do for now.

He shucked his pants, tossing them over his jacket before padding down the now darkened hallway to the bathroom, making quick work of relieving himself and washing his hands.

Jack was half way down the hall when he heard the groan of a floorboard behind him. Turning he saw Sam leaning against the door way of her bedroom, her eyes hot and blazing.

The effect was instantaneous; his muscles shivering, mouth salivating and all the blood in his body rushing to one particular appendage.

'We shouldn't.' he had no idea where the words came from but he felt better for having said them. But that didn't stop him from taking a step closer to her.

'You're right.' she agreed, but she too took a step forward.

They each took another step, now just a few inches from each other.

'Aw hell.' he grunted before pressing himself against her and kissing her deeply, one hand in her hair another tight around her waist. Not that he had to hold her to him, her arms were soon wrapped around his neck, one leg settling around his hip. With a single step he pressed her to the wall, grinding his hips to hers as he kissed down her neck.

'This is a really bad idea.' she said bringing her other leg up, tightening her whole body around him.

'Uh huh.' he murmured against her pulse.

'God, Jack.' she moaned, her body arching pressing her body harder against him.

'Sam,' he said drawing back just a little. 'I didn't get your permission before, I need to hear you say that you want this now.'

'Yes.' she whispered her hand smoothing across his cheek. 'I want this. I want you.'

He grinned. 'It feels so good to hear you say that.'

'I'm sure it'll feel even better when you do something about it.' she teased, rolling her hips purposefully.

A loud groan shook from him at her movements.

'I'll get right on that, ma'am.' he said before kissing her deeply and carrying her into the room she'd emerged from.

He set her down carefully on the bed and reached for the lamp on the bedside table switching it on. She smiled warmly up at him. This time would be different. This time he was going to take his time, learn her body and how she liked to be touched, kissed, made love to.

He pulled his shirt over his head and lowered his boxers, Sam quickly following suit until just a pair of hot pink panties sat around her hips.

'What about protection?' he asked.

There was a flicker of something in her eyes, he couldn't be sure what it was.

'It's a little late for that.' she murmured thoughtfully.

'You okay?' he said moving onto the bed, kneeling beside her.

She grimaced. 'We'll talk later, right now I want you, I need you.'

Jack settled over her, his hand cupping her cheek so delicately. 'You sure about this?'

'Not going to make me beg are you?' she teased, lightening the mood instantly.

'Maybe later, but I would like to hear you say you want this one more time.'

'Jack O'Neill, I'm going to go crazy unless you start making love to me right this instant.'

He grinned lowering his body slightly, his hips pressing to hers as he moved his right hand slowly past her jaw and down her body.

'I'm pretty sure you're a little crazy already,' he muttered his lips brushing hers. 'You did pick me after all.'

'Yes. Yes. Yes.' she murmured her eyes fluttering closed at his touch. 'I think where you're concerned it's always going to be yes.'

'Good to know. But I still like hearing it.' he replied as his hand disappeared into her panties.

She must have said yes a thousand times as he pleasured her as thoroughly as he was able, culminating in their voices raised in unison as the sweetest of natural highs shuddered through their bodies.

As Jack flopped on to the bed beside her, he couldn't recall ever feeling so complete and so completely exhausted. It felt natural as she curled against his side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

'Think you'll sleep now?' he mumbled, eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

'Definitely. I'll be kicking you out if you snore though.'

'Understandable.'

'Jack?'

'Hmmm?'

'I'm glad you found me, no matter what happens down the line. I'm glad to be here with you right here, right now.'

'Me too.' he said squeezing her tighter to him. 'Me too.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As I mentioned in a previous note, Cold Lazarus has already taken place.

* * *

Jack woke slowly to an unfamiliar but none the less wonderful sensation of a naked bottom nestled against his morning wood. His arms seemed to move automatically, reaching out and wrapping around the woman who's bed was occupying and pulling her torso against his, hands splayed on her skin.

'G'morning.' she murmured, arching her back slightly, pressing her ass harder against his erection.

'Hmm.' he grumbled rolling his hips to hers, his teeth grazing her shoulder teasingly and yet still not fully awake.

Next thing he knew her hand was in his hair somehow, nails scraping against his scalp encouraging his unconscious touch further. She bent her right leg and rolled her hips back. He grunted and thrust against her, his cock brushing against her moist flesh.

Jack jerked slightly becoming fully conscious of his current situation and all recent events which led to this glorious moment. His body stilled, the pressure of his hands abating slightly.

'Is this...?' he started to ask.

'Yes, God, yes.' Sam moaned.

It was all the permission he needed, reaching between her thighs he guided the tip of his length into her body before smoothing his fingers over that wonderful bundle of nerves that made her hand fist in his hair as she moaned and writhed in his arms.

'Oh Jack.' she breathed.

He couldn't help the grin that spread against his lips as he kissed her neck and rocked against her teasing her with his fingers and slow shallow thrusts.

'Definitely a good morning.' he murmured.

'Hmmm.' she agreed thrusting back against him.

A few minutes passed in perfect synchronisation, until her movements became more agitated and frustrated.

'More.' she mumbled rolling away from him and laying flat on her stomach, her head turning in his direction eyes meeting his for the first time that morning, glimmering and determined.

His eyebrows raised curiously.

'Usually when women ask for more they come closer, not move further away.'

'I'm not most women and I didn't ask.' she shot back with a smirk.

He smiled back and moved closer, carefully straddling her thighs and smoothing his hands across her back.

'More.' she commanded, raising her hips.

He didn't need to be told again, guiding himself to her wet and ready entrance and slowly embedding his length in her body.

A low and delicious moan seemed to shake from the depths of her soul.

Leaning forward, hands pressed to the mattress on either side of her shoulders, he pressed soft fluttering kisses down her spine.

'Is this what you want?' he breathed.

'Oh yeah! Feels so good.' she replied shimming slightly, somehow managing to draw him deeper into her body. 'But we can do a bit better than that.' She moved her hands, sliding them beneath his and knotting her fingers with his.

His gut twisted in a manner that wasn't unpleasant.

By putting herself in this position, completely submissive and entirely under his control, she revealed how much she trusted him.

It stunned him.

And it stirred him.

It prodded at the part of him that had taken hold of his body yesterday and made him seek her out.

He shivered and brushed his lips against her ear, his fingers tightening against hers.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' he asked, his voice low and rumbling.

'Yes.' she whispered.

He nipped her ear teasingly as he slowly withdrew then pressed back inside her.

'Ahh.' she moaned.

'Do you like this?'

'Love it.' she growled, before putting her mouth around his thumb, sucking and nipping teasingly.

'Jesus, Carter.' he said shaking over her, struggling to maintain control. 'Sam, I... I can't...'

Her fingers squeezed his gently as she removed her lips from around his thumb and whispered, 'It's all right, Jack. Let go.'

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth then did exactly that.

* * *

Jack stared up at the ceiling panting for breath, the plastered white surface seemed to swim before his eyes. Every bit of him was aching, right down to the fingers of his left hand still tangled with hers.

He groaned softly, unable to form words, and closed his eyes.

Sam responded by wriggling her fingers gently, incapable of any other form of communication just yet as her body was in much the same state as his.

Despite the primal nature of their coupling, it was him, it was most definitely all him that time. It was raw and instinctual, but it was also passionate and really quite fun; both of them grinning like idiots in between all the moaning and groaning. Despite her apparently submissive position she teased and toyed with him, taunting him with her words and her teeth; very clearly enjoying the part she played in their early morning delight.

'Best sex ever.' Sam murmured.

'Uh huh.' He agreed wholeheartedly.

'Not just that time,' she continued. 'All of it.'

'Uh huh.' He repeated.

Her hand slipped from his and he felt her body draw closer.

'You okay?'

'Uh huh.'

'Jack.'

He could hear the grin in her voice.

'Uh huh?'

Then she poked him in the stomach roughly.

'Ah let me recover will you?' he grumbled, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. He opened his eyes to see her grinning down at him, he couldn't help a grin spreading across his own lips. 'I did just have the best sex ever.'

'Oh so you _were_ listening?'

'Of course I was. Best sex ever? That was pretty much the extent of the conversation right?' He said smoothing his hand over her back.

'Yeah that was pretty much it.' She replied, with a wide smile that made his heart flip.

'You got a spare toothbrush I could use? Cos I really want to kiss you right now.' he murmured, running his tongue along his teeth.

'God you're right! We had sex and never even kissed!'

'Well, not on the mouth.' He said leaning in and kissing up her throat.

'This isn't speeding up matters.' she murmured tilting her head to allow him better access.

'I suppose...' kiss. '...you're right...' kiss. '...but you just...' kiss.'...taste so damned good.'

She laughed, a sound that was warm and full, as she moved reluctantly from him to stand and stretch. 'Come on, I'm sure I'll taste better once you get the fuzz off your tongue.'

Jack stared up at her, his gaze roaming her body. God, she was beautiful. Staggeringly wonderful. Gloriously amazing. So damned close to perfection it almost hurt.

'What?' she said questioning his lingering gaze.

He smiled. 'You're absolutely beautiful, you know that? I know subconsciously I must have noticed it but I can't believe I didn't realise it before, that I register how totally gorgeous you are.'

She blushed furiously, her alabaster skin seeming to burn at his words, eyes downcast and chin resting on her chest.

'I mean it, Samantha.' he said standing and stroking her cheek. 'You are so beautiful.'

She smiled up at him, then ducked her head again. 'Now I want to kiss you.'

'You didn't before?' he teased, stepping back allowing her to pass him as a grin spread over her lips.

'Of course I did.' she replied making her way to the bathroom, 'Just want to even more now.'

He followed her watching as she rooted out a new toothbrush from somewhere deep in the sink unit.

'There we go.' She said setting it in the cup next to hers.

'Great. So the green one is mine, I'll give you a few minutes to do your business, then we'll switch and rendezvous in the kitchen in five?' he said backing out the room.

She grinned over at him. 'Always planning, aren't you?'

He smiled and shrugged. 'It works for me.' He nipped back into the bedroom to throw on his boxers before making his way to the kitchen, spending two minutes trying and failing to understand how her coffee machine worked.

'Did you get all those degrees just to figure out how this coffee machine works?!' he called walking back down the hall.

He heard her laugh from the bedroom.

'I'll get it.' he heard her reply.

As he closed the door behind him and began to relieve himself, he was struck by how remarkably normal it felt to be in her house, among her things and a toothbrush earmarked for himself sitting next to hers. It didn't feel the slightest bit odd that he attempted to bring the coffee maker to heal, he didn't feel like an intruder or a guest, simply that this is where he should be.

He pondered the feeling further as washed his hands and began brushing his teeth casting his gaze around the room. His eyes flicked over the medicine cabinet, curiosity rose in him, then again considering Sam's comment regarding protection. Jack very much doubted she would take any offence if he was to peek inside but he held back. The intimacy they already had had been some what thrust upon them, a woman should be allowed some secrets.

Stepping out into the hall the glorious scent of coffee wafted down the hall. He followed his nose and soon came upon the sight of two deliciously long legs hanging from beneath an oversized t-shirt. An unconscious groan of desire escaped him alerting her to her presence.

She smiled over her shoulder at him. 'Black no sugar, right?'

'Yeah.' he said watching as she turned and held out a mug. 'Always ran out of cream and sugar in the field, you get so used to black anything else is just weird.'

Her eyes flitted to a folded sheet of paper on the counter next to him that he hadn't been there when he tried to wrestle with the coffee machine earlier, before turning back to the coffee machine.

'I know what you mean but I like being a little indulgent at home. Helps me separate work from the comforts of home.'

'I guess me being here doesn't help.' he murmured leaning against the counter.

She sighed softly, her eyes glancing at him then resting on the piece of paper once more.

'Guess it's another thing we'll need to figure out.' she said just a little cryptically, before her gaze returned to his.

He sipped his coffee and regarded her carefully.

She nursed her coffee in silence, her gaze often drawn to the slip of paper.

'You gonna make me ask?' Jack spoke up after several minutes of silence passed.

'Have a look.' she said nodding in the direction of the metaphorical elephant in the room.

Jack's eyebrow quirked upwards curiously before slowly setting down the mug and unfolding it on the counter.

'What is this?'

'A prescription.'

'I can see that, Sam. I meant what it a prescription for?'

'The morning after pill.' she sighed.

It was impossible to gauge her feelings on the mater. Looking inside himself he couldn't exactly be sure what he felt either.

His fingers toyed with the corner of the script thoughtfully.

Charlie.

It had been nearly two years since... well he couldn't really call it an accident just yet, he wasn't sure that would ever be something that he was capable of but he had come to terms with the loss. The group grief sessions had helped, not that he ever really spoke at them. But they had offered a path to follow, stages to work through. The whole living crystal thing a few weeks ago had helped too but that didn't mean he was ready to become a father again.

But as terrible as his grief was, is, that didn't take away from how wonderful fatherhood felt, the sheer joy of a child's laugh and the pride as they conquered challenges and milestones. He had to admit, the thought of experiencing that with Sam, with their child was beyond tempting.

'What are you going to do?'

'Me?' she said staring at him.

He glanced at her, a little nervously.

'Yeah. I mean it's your body, Sam.'

Her mouth squeezed into a thin line, 'Jack, this is about more than just my body, this is the potential for a whole other body. This is a decision we need to make together.'

'Do you want to have a baby?' he asked just a little shocked. Was she really considering this? After everything she said yesterday about her career?

She sighed deeply. 'If you'd asked me that three days ago the answer would have been no.'

He nodded in understanding, a hell of a lot had changed in just three days.

'When we were...' she paused to think of the right word. '...regressed, claiming you was all that mattered and bearing your children a big part of that. A part of me still wants you like that. I guess a part of you must do too since you're here, it's just trying to figure out how everything fits in now that we're us again.'

Jack moved over to her and lifted the coffee from her clasped fingers.

She stared up at him, her gaze questioning but her limbs not resisting his movements as he moved closer resting his hands on her hips. Leaning closer he pressed his lips softly against hers.

Her words had resonated though his being, explaining his thoughts and feelings on the matter better than he ever could have hoped to and he was struck with an astonishing desire to be closer to her.

It had to be just about the most romantic kiss they'd shared so far; soft, slow and delicious.

So much so that when he started to draw back he smiled feeling her follow him and prolong the kiss just a little bit more.

'Everything you said, I'm feeling that too.' he murmured as their lips parted.

Sam shifted closer embracing him tightly, nestling her head neatly beneath his chin.

He kissed her temple softly.

'This is still so new.' he continued. 'And with the investigation we don't know what might happen with our jobs.'

She sighed deeply, it seemed to shake his very soul.

'So no.' she whispered, a hint of sadness evident in her soft voice.

He kissed her temple again.

'Not no... just not now.' he murmured, before asking tentatively. 'Is that okay?'

Seconds of silence ticked by before he felt a brush of her lips on his collar bone.

'It's probably for the best.'

He sighed deeply, he hadn't even told this woman he loved her yet and they were discussing having a family together.

He...

He loved her.

Despite all that had passed, the revelation struck him like a lightening bolt.

He loved her, with every aching bit of his heart, he loved her.

Leaning back he looked down at her to see her bright eyes staring up at him.

'Are you okay?' she asked concerned, her hand smoothing across his bare chest.

'Yeah.' he said with a gentle smile. 'I... I'm good. Are you okay?'

She smiled and brushed her lips against his.

'Of course I'm okay. I have you.'

His smile spread into a grin.

'Always.'

They shared another brief kiss before returning to their respective coffee mugs.

'I'm starving. Is there anything to eat?' he asked swigging his coffee.

'Not really,' she said, leaning against the counter relaxing for the first time since entering the kitchen.

'I know a great place for waffles.'

'You want to go out?' she asked.

'Yeah. Their maple bacon five stack is amazing.'

'Like a date?' she said with a grin spreading over her lips.

He chuckled. 'Guess I should probably go get some fresh clothes if it's a date.'

'What you wore last night will do fine, it's not like you were wearing it very long anyway.'

'That's true.'

'I'll just grab a shower.' she said setting down her mug.

'Should I join you?' he asked with a cheeky grin.

'That depends on how hungry you are.' she said heading down the hall, hips swaying as she lifted her shirt over her head then dropped to the floor.

He growled softly but then his stomach grumbled louder.

But as her thumbs teased the elastic of her plain black panties he found himself following her. Surely he could find something to feast on in the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay, kind of got bogged down in this chapter. The investigator will arrive in the next chapter and move things along a little more.

* * *

Jack sat in his truck watching as Sam pottered around the drug store picking up a few items as she waited for the pharmacist to get the prescription ready. Spending the morning with her in a civilian setting, sipping coffee, sitting across from each other at they ate waffles reassured him that whatever it was in their subconscious that said they should be together was right on track. She was kind, genuine, dazzling; particularly her smile and it just so happened she seemed to get his sense of humour so that wonderful smile was on show pretty much all day.

His face ached from how much he'd been smiling too, but it didn't stop him smiling again as she stepped out into the sun, her dress billowing in the breeze as she made her way back to him.

His face wasn't the only thing that ached. He'd lost count of how many times they'd had sex in the past 24 hours; every muscle, every fibre of his being was on fire. Despite this, a fire of a different sort rose at the sight of her.

Insatiable.

Unquenchable.

It was desire unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It wasn't just sexual, it was a desire to be intimate, be be close in every manner possible.

He breathed her in as she hauled herself up into the passenger seat beside him.

'Get everything okay?' he asked softly.

'Yeah.' she said with a nod, setting a small plastic bag in the footwell next to her boot clad feet.

'What else did you pick up?' He asked starting the engine.

'Condoms and a muscle soak.' she replied succinctly.

He smirked. 'You feeling it too?'

'What? Do you mean the urge to jump your bones every two minutes or the desperate need for an hour long bath?' she questioned with her own wide grin.

Jack chuckled deeply, 'Both I guess. My tub is bigger than yours.' he stated simply as he pulled out the lot.

There was a moments pause as she considered his veiled suggestion.

'How are you fixed for groceries?' she asked

'I was thinking we order in pizza for dinner.' he suggested, making the turn, already driving in the opposite direction from her house.

'Sounds good.'

He stretched out his hand and slid his palm against hers, lacing their fingers together as he drove them home.

Jack reluctantly let go of her hand to pull on the parking break and hop from the truck. He could feel her behind him as he unlocked the door to his house. He pushed the door open and turned back to her.

'Welcome home.' he said warmly.

She smirked and raised her eyebrows.

'Er...welcome to my home.' he stammered.

She grinned and stepped inside.

'Ah you know what I mean.' he grumbled, clicking the lock for the truck and following her inside.

Locking the door behind him, he heard her make her way down the steps to his living room. He set his keys on the table then leaned against the wall watching her move around the room.

She took her time moving picking her way around his furniture, her fingers smoothing over the softened fabric of his well used couch, long glances at the framed photos on the wall.

He clenched slightly as she picked up a frame with an image of himself, Sara and Charlie. He noticed the careful way she held the frame, her thumb smoothing over the glass before she set it back down exactly where it had been before. Her gaze met his briefly before she moved over to door that led out to the deck, looking out over the yard.

'You have a beautiful home.' she said softly.

He was relieved that she didn't mention the photo. He wanted to tell her about Charlie, wanted to share his whole life with her, but after their discussion this morning he knew they were both feeling a little raw.

'You've only seen one room.' he said stepping down and coming to stand behind her.

'Doesn't matter, it's cosy, warm and your place, that's what makes it beautiful.'

He slid his arms around her and kissed her neck.

'I think you being here makes it beautiful.'

Her hand covered his as she leaned back into his body.

'I'm going to draw a bath,' he murmured against her skin. 'I'll give you a shout when it's ready.'

'Okay.' she murmured.

Looking at their faint reflection in the mirror, he saw her eyes were closed and her lips parted. God, she looked so damned sexy. He trailed his nose up her neck breathing deeply.

'Jack.'

His kissed her neck and hummed.

'Bath?'

'Yeah.' he drew back slight and shook his head. 'Yes, a bath.'

He smoothed his hands down her arms and slipped the plastic bag from her hand, he felt her hesitate for the briefest of seconds before releasing it. She didn't speak up as to why so he didn't raise the issue either.

Entering the bathroom, he made straight for the tub turning the tap to blast it full of hot water. He thrust his hand into the bag and frowned at the number of objects that bumped against his hand. His fingers closed around something cold and cylindrical and he pulled it out.

Women's antiperspirant.

He stared at the item for a moment, then glanced into the bag. A smile slowly formed over his lips.

Jack set the antiperspirant on the shelf next to the sink.

His hand disappeared once more, this time removing a citrus smelling shower gel which he set in the hanger in the shower cubicle.

The last item which Sam hadn't declared was a pink toothbrush. He unwrapped it and set it in the cup next to his, tossing the wrapper in the trash.

He pulled out the box of muscle soak, checking the directions briefly before shaking in the appropriate amount of flakes to the quarter full bath, then added another sprinkling for good measure then setting the box down.

Just the box of condoms left, he made his way to the bedroom and put them on his bedside cabinet.

Walking back towards the kitchen, the empty bag rustled loudly in his hands as he crushed it in to a ball and tossed it on the counter.

'Want a drink?' he called, looking towards the living room, not surprised to she her watching him, smiling knowingly.

'What do you have?' she said rising up the stairs quietly, her boots abandoned somewhere in the living room.

'Beer.' he said opening the fridge. 'And more beer.'

'Guess I'll have a beer then.'

He took two bottles from the fridge and flipped the caps off before handing one over to her.

'Gonna stay a while then?' he asked with a smile.

Sam smiled bashfully back, knowing that he'd seen the extra things she'd picked up at the drug store and secreted put away somewhere around his home. 'Yes, is that okay?'

Jack drew a long sip from his beer, he nodded surely as he swallowed then stated. 'Of course.' his hand slid against hers again. 'Let's check on the bath.'

Together they made their way down the hall and into the bathroom.

He felt his eyes on her as he set his beer down then checked the temperature of the bath, adjusting the still running water to something a little more temperate.

Straightening he turned back just in time to see her whipping her dress off over her head, entirely at ease and confident.

'This your bath then?' he teased, watching as she continued to undress, her bra slipping from around her chest.

'You said you had a big tub, looks big enough for two, if you don't mind sharing.' she said as she shimmied from her panties.

'I suppose that's all right.' he said with a grin pulling his shirt over his head.

In no time at all they were both naked and settled in the tub, Sam nestled between Jack's legs and lying back on his chest. They let the tub fill right up until the overflow pipe started to gurgle before shutting off the water, basking in the deliciously warm water and peaceful silence.

His arms were loose around her torso. Her chest slowly expanded and contracted beneath his forearms sending small ripples down to their submerged toes and back again. The rhythm was almost hypnotic and soon he found his mind wandering, threatening to become lost in dream that life had become.

'I was right the first time.' he murmured, breaking the silence for the first time since they slipped into the water.

'What?' she murmured, her response was a little delayed and her voice low, she had been just a little lost too.

'When we arrived back here, I was right the first time; welcome home.'

She took a particularly deep breath, his arms briefly raising from the water, a chill spreading through him then she spoke. 'I feel at home here, with you.'

His arms sunk and he was warm again.

'I...' she started before all the breath seemed to be gone and she was unable to say anything more.

His heart stopped, he held her close and whispered. 'I know its practically impossible, but I think I love you.'

'I love you too.' she replied instantaneously, barely enough time for him to even consider being self-conscious about his confession.

'You do?' he questioned softly.

She shifted, the water sloshing loudly around the tub until she faced him, kneeling close her hands resting lightly on his chest. She stared into his eyes, smiling softly until the water became still.

'I'm in love with you.' she said softly.

He moved silently, the water somehow seeming to remain perfectly still, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he leaned closer.

'Come here.' he said barely louder than a thought.

Their lips touched and the temperature of the water seemed to drop as an intense heat rushed through their bodies. They shivered and pressed closer together, arms tangling around the other, fingers clinging desperately into slippery skin.

'I think it's time you showed me your bedroom.' She murmured softly.

'Definitely.' he said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so this is kind of a set up chapter for their investigation interview, apologies if it comes across a bit jumpy.

* * *

Jack arrived into the cafeteria at precisely 6.30am just as he always did. Loaded his tray with the cereal option, oatmeal today, some sort of European cinnamon pastry that he'd yet to learn the name of and a very large, very hot cup of coffee just like every other day.

He took a seat in his usual spot.

Then a shiver ran up his spine when Samantha Carter walked into the room.

Apart from the past five minutes, his day so far had been anything but routine.

He'd woken naked with an equally bare beautiful woman in his arms. They had performed their usual morning ablutions before showering together, mouths hungry for the other and hands smoothing over soap lathered skin until they found ecstasy.

Sex before breakfast, definitely not an everyday occurrence.

The ride into work had been a little more routine but there was a distinctly sombre mood in the cab with Sam staring out the window from the passenger seat with a look of deep thought which contrasted starkly with his usual morning blast of the 1812 overture to wake him up.

Pulling up in his usual spot, he shut off the engine and waited.

'I think we just need to be honest,' She said breaking the silence. 'Answer every question as fully as possible and then tell them about... about this new development in our relationship. They can't make a proper decision on what to do with me if they don't know all the facts.'

'Us. Sam. We're in this together.' he said taking her hand in his. 'I love you. If it comes down to a question of your career or mine then I'll lea...'

'No.' She turned and looked at him surely. 'Your place is commander of SG-1 if they let you keep it. We'll just wait and see what they say, okay? We'll figure it out.'

He nodded.

Their eyes met across the cafeteria when she reached for a tray. He nodded to her again, whilst murmuring greetings to Daniel and Teal'c as they took their usual seats at the table.

'Jack.' Daniel started as Sam began to make her approach.

'Hmm?' he responded through a mouthful of oatmeal.

'I checked my memos this morning...'

'Jez, how early did you get here this morning?' he asked as Sam took the empty seat next to him.

'I couldn't sleep much last night, my body clock is still a little thrown from being sedated two days ago.' Daniel replied tersely, exasperated at being drawn away from his intended topic. 'Jack, General Hammond's reassigned all of our upcoming missions.'

'I know.'

'What? You knew?!'

'Yeah,' he admitted through a mouthful of oatmeal, there was silence at the table as he chewed and swallowed before continuing. 'Hammond mentioned it after we brought you back through the gate the other day.'

'You've known for two days and didn't think to mention it?'

'We all needed to rest, Daniel.' he countered but he could tell by Daniel's stare he didn't believe him. 'My mind was on other things.' Jack gave in, offering up a piece of the truth.

'So it is true.' he whispered.

It took all Jack's focus not to glance at Sam.

'What's true, Daniel?' he asked softly.

'You're being investigated. Both of you.' Daniel murmured looking between Jack and Sam.

'Yes.' the Colonel sighed leaning back slightly, suddenly losing his appetite.

'What for?!' he exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of a large portion of the room.

'Daniel, lower your voice. Please.' Sam hissed speaking for the first time since she sat down. 'Obviously the base grapevine is on overdrive with everything that happened the other day, we don't need you adding to that.'

'Sorry.' he mumbled looking suitably berated. The bespectacled man looked around the room checking for eavesdropping ears then leaned in close. 'Is this about what happened in the locker room?'

Jack took a breath to respond but Sam got their first.

'We shouldn't be discussing this. The investigator might want to talk to you. Both of you.' she said, her eyes briefly meeting Teal'c's soft gaze.

Daniel nodded understanding.

'I still don't get why our missions are being reassigned though. There are lots of other officers on SG teams being investigated and none of their missions are being reassigned.'

'If you want to go on the reassigned missions with the other teams, ask Hammond.' Jack said quietly. 'It's Carter and I that have been benched, not you guys.'

There was silence as the four seated at the table considered the seriousness of the situation.

'I serve the Tau'ri.' Teal'c's voice sounded, soft and deep. 'However I do not wish to go through the Stargate with another team. I am sure that this matter will soon reach an agreeable conclusion.'

Jack nodded.

Sam stared quietly at her untouched eggs and toast.

'I've got some old files I've been meaning to work through.' Daniel murmured agreeably, feeling as through he was missing some crucial detail that the others knew about. 'They'll keep me busy for a while.'

His meaning was clear, as soon as they were able, he was going to find out the truth about what happened.

'All right.' Jack said bringing the matter to a close. He downed what was left of his coffee and stood lifting his tray holding a barely touched bowl of oatmeal. 'Carter, we've got 10 minutes before we report to General Hammond.'

'Yes, Sir.' she said without a trace of enthusiasm.

* * *

'Sirs.' Sam said as she approached the open doorway greeted by the sight General Hammond sat at his desk, Jack seated in front of him. 'Sorry, if I'm late.'

Hammond waved his hand, beckoning her in. 'Plenty of time, Captain. The investigator's flight had to detour around some rough weather. Their ETA is now 0900 hours.'

'It's not Samuels is it?' Jack asked tentatively, able to feel Sam standing tensely behind him.

'I don't think so. Colonel Samuels is working on something at Area 51 to the best of my knowledge and this flight is coming from Washington. We've set up Iso. room one as an interview area, I'll have you paged there when they're ready. In the meantime, I want you to complete your reports for the initial mission P3X-797 and the rescue of Dr Jackson. Please bring a copy with you for the investigator.'

'Yes, Sir.' they chorused as Jack got to his feet.

'Dismissed.' the General sighed watching them leave.

* * *

Jack sat next to Sam outside Iso room 1 two hours later, a manilla folder bouncing on his knees.

'Reminds me of being sent to the Principals office when I was a kid.' he murmured softly.

Sam glanced at him and remaining silent, shook her head gently.

'You never got called to the Principals office?'

'I did, but it was when I won awards and things like that. Never for being in trouble.'

He smirked. 'I can believe that.'

The door of the Iso room groaned open and the two sprang to their feet automatically.

Catching sight of the gold oak leaf on his shoulder, Sam snapped to attention and Jack remained at parade rest but kept his back ram rod straight, out of respect for the fact this lower ranking officer would determine their future.

'Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter. My name is Major Paul Davis, the Joint Chiefs have asked me to investigate in relation to the recent quarantine of the SGC and all affected personnel. I am here to determine the facts, to that end, all of our conversations in relation to the event in question will be recorded. After your interviews, I will make any further enquires I see fit and forward my report to my superiors for deliberation which may or may not result in a military tribunal. I appreciate that the situation regarding you both is a little more delicate than the other incidents I've been asked to investigate, however I would ask that you both be as candid as possible and trust that the information you provide will be disseminated in a strictly need to know basis. Do you have any questions before we proceed?'

'No, Sir.' Sam responded instantly.

'Ah...' Jack started but he could feel Sam's stare boring into the side of his head, pleading with him not to make light of the situation and ask when is lunch like he wanted to. 'No, Major. You've made yourself pretty clear.'

The Major's eyes narrowed slightly at the higher ranking officer.

'Very well. Captain, I would like to speak with you first.'

'Yes, Sir.' she said with a nod.

Major Davis stood to the side to let her pass, he watched as their gazes met briefly before Captain Carter ducked past him into the room.

'Colonel, I can have you paged when...'

'I'll wait here, thank you Major.' Jack replied surely.

The Major nodded and turned back into the room.

Jack watched as the blast door grated along the floor slowly to a close before dropping back to his seat with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this story has pretty much been told through Jack's eyes, here we really get to hear Sam's thoughts on what happened in more detail. Thank you everyone fore your kind reviews and your patience. Please enjoy.

* * *

'Please take a seat, Captain.' Major Davis said moving forward and readying the recording equipment.

Sam took a seat and laid the folder containing her reports on the table.

'Are those your mission reports?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Would you mind if I read them over before we start?' he said dropping into his own seat.

'No, of course not, Sir.'

'Thank you.'

As Davis glanced over her reports, Sam sat almost entirely still. Almost, her thumbnail caught the edge of her pants pocket on her thigh, flicking it deliberately and repeatedly, the small clicking sound breaking the silence every 10 seconds or so.

If it bothered Davis he didn't let it show.

She watched him as he read the reports. Occasionally, he'd frown and then make notes on a pad in his briefcase, the lid preventing her from reading what he wrote. As his gaze took in the last fragments of the reports he nodded and cleared his throat.

'I'm going to begin recording now.'

'Yes, Sir.' she said stilling her twitching thumb.

There was a click and a whir of the tape recorder starting up.

'Major Paul Davis, investigating incidents at Stargate Command following SG-1's mission to planet designation P3X-797. This is my initial interview with Captain Samantha Carter of SG-1.' he said looking over his paper to make sure he got all the details correct before sighing softly and settling back in his chair. 'Captain.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'As there has been sexual contact I would like to take a moment to allow you the opportunity to put forward any concerns or allegations you may have in relation to this incident.'

Sam remained firmly silent.

'Can I confirm then you do not wish to raise any concerns about the conduct of Colonel O'Neill?'

'No, Sir.'

'Very well.' he said with a nod as he leaned forward. 'Let's start at the beginning shall we? When did you first meet Colonel O'Neill?'

'I was aware of Colonel O'Neill at the time of the first Abydos mission, but I was still working at the Pentagon at the time. I first met the Colonel in the briefing before my first mission through the gate. General Hammond called me in after the gate was activated two months ago. By the time I arrived they had already brought together the previous team and confirmed that Daniel Jackson was in control of the gate on Abydos.'

'How did the first meeting go?'

'Like any time I've been assigned to a man's team without their prior agreement, there was tension. I went in feeling like I had to prove myself, I think I managed that.'

'And what was your first impression of Colonel O'Neill?'

'May I speak freely, Sir?'

'Of course.'

'He was a cocky asshole.'

Major Davis let loose a noise, a splutter of surprise coupled with a guffaw of laughter.

Sam smirked and continued.

'But I'd read as much of his file as I was allowed when I worked at the Pentagon, he had good reason to be cocky. He was a seasoned and successful officer. And it was apparent, even in the few minutes spent in the briefing, that his team respected him.'

'And the _other_ initial impression?' Davis asked tentatively.

'On our first mission he pushed me through the event horizon, my impression that he was an asshole was pretty firmly cemented then. But as the mission progressed and I saw him interact with Doctor Jackson, I figured that it was a kind of trial by fire, if you survived then the Colonel would respect you if still occasionally enjoy making fun of you too. There were other sides to him as well. It was clear he cared about Skarra, a native boy from Abydos and when he convinced Teal'c to help us escape the prison on Chulak he showed conviction and diplomacy. He had my respect after that.'

'So how would you describe your feelings towards him at the time?'

'Professional. I've been in the Air Force for nearly 10 years, been around it my whole life. I know what's expected of an officer. And I know that as a woman, whether it's conscious or not, I'm under more scrutiny than my male colleagues.'

'I can't speak to the rest of the Force but I will be impartial in this investigation.'

Sam grimaced and looked him in the eye. After a moment she nodded and murmured, 'Yes, Sir.'

They discussed the few missions they'd been on as a team, how the group and not just Sam and Jack worked together.

'Okay, so now the mission to 797. Your report is pretty thorough so I just want to clarify a few things. The touched, you said you thought they weren't human when you first came across them.'

'Yes, it would be like comparing us to Neanderthals or something even more ancient. They looked human but their behaviour was completely animal. The people of the Light confirmed this. Once the curse, or as we now know virus, took affect then they became completely uncivilised, wild and primal such that they were banished to the land of the Dark.'

Davis nodded. 'Okay, lets move forward to when you returned from the planet. Can you take me through what happened? Did you realise something was wrong?'

Sam sighed softly.

'I knew there was a problem when SG-3 started fighting, they were exhibiting behaviours that resembled the Touched on the planet that much was clear. I was concerned for the safety of SG-3, but not for myself. I guess I should have felt concerned that I had been exposed to 'the curse' too but it didn't cross my mind, perhaps that's a side effect of the virus, allowing it to spread more rapidly however that's only speculation.'

'Did you realise you were infected?'

She frowned. 'The thing with realisation is that it requires logical thought, and that's exactly what it, the virus, saps you of. There is no rationality, no logic just instinct.'

'Please tell me what you recall of your experience whilst you were infected.'

'I'd like to make clear that when I refer to myself whilst under the influence of the virus that these are actions that I would not have taken in my right mind.'

'We are still determining how the virus affects people. Please describe what happened as best as you were able.'

'My memories are a little fragmented, I was working in the gateroom doing some diagnostics. It seemed like just moment later I was heading to the locker rooms and everything was different. The way I saw things, colour was less important, my attention drawn by movements. I felt different; flushed and restless. I not sure if it was the memory of the fights between the members of SG-3 or that I was surrounded by men but I was filled with a desperate need to align myself with a someone to ensure my safety.'

'Someone?'

'Colonel O'Neill specifically, I sought him out, I wasn't interested in an alliance with anyone else.'

'You talked about speculation earlier, would you care to speculate on why you choose Colonel O'Neill?'

'I've worked closely with him these past few months. We'd developed a trust, I think that carried through to my mind under the influence of the virus.'

'The two other members of your team are male.'

'Daniel is an archaeologist, he wouldn't have been able to protect me.'

'And Teal'c?'

She grimaced. 'Though he looks human there are significant genetic differences between us and the Jaffa. It's highly unlikely that... that we could produce offspring.'

'Offspring?!'

'Yeah, remember I couldn't think logically. I wasn't thinking that my colleagues will be able to figure this out and fix everything. My primitive mind was assessing the situation and working to ensure my safety for as long as possible, that would involve successfully baring children for my mate.'

'And you thought all this as you approached the locker room?'

'No... I didn't think, I wasn't capable of thinking...' she sighed deeply, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. 'It's strange, thoughts didn't grow, they didn't come together and form in your mind, it's like they were there instantly and you were acting on them before you knew it. I wanted Colonel O'Neill and I went into the locker room with the express purpose of getting him.'

'Please, continue.'

'I waited for Colonel O'Neill in the locker room and then...there's no other way to say this, I forced myself on him. He was quite clearly still in his own mind, the virus hadn't taken hold, he tried to push me away but my behaviour was wild, animal. He tried to restrain me, said he was taking me to the doctor but I was still struggling, trying to kiss him, trying to take off his clothes. Then... he kissed me. I think he was just wanted me to stop, he was willing to try anything to stop me pulling at his clothes. I was a little calmer then I think. I don't know, guess I felt like he'd accepted me, claimed me. After that I let him carry me without fighting him. But then we arrived at the infirmary and I knew something was wrong, I started lashing out at the others in the infirmary.

'The next thing I knew I was waking up in in a cell. I don't remember too much while I was there. Somehow a fight must have started between my cell mate and I, I don't even really recall them bringing her in let alone what the fight was about. The door opened in the middle of the fight. She got distracted but I became more focused. I knew it was him. Almost like I could smell him. I put my cell mate in a choke hold until she passed out. I looked up and saw him. I knew he was different, he was like me now and he'd come for me. He took my hand and I followed him to his quarters. As he barred the door with a chest of drawers. Then we...' she pause trying to figure out the best way to describe it. Nothing seemed fitting so she reverted back to the term they used in sex ed. in high school. 'We had sexual intercourse.'

She sighed and scrubbed her hand over her face, growing fatigued.

Davis remained silent watching her intently.

'You asked earlier if I wanted to raise any concerns or allegations, I don't. It wasn't rape. Dr Fraiser remarked that large doses of sedatives could reduce the effect of the primitive mind, there was a moment in that room when he said my name, when it sounded like the Colonel and not the virus. It seemed like he was asking my permission. The virus responded immediately, yes. So he said my name again. And I agreed. I mean me, I agreed. But that doesn't mean it was entirely consensual. There's no way, had we been in our right minds that we would have ended up in that situation. But there we were, both carried there by the virus and each giving as much consent as we could.'

Major Davis started making more notes.

Sam watched the end of his pen twitch and shiver in the air, glad of an excuse to pause and take stock. The interview process was more taxing than she'd imagined.

The Major finished writing and set down his pen softly.

'Please, continue.'

'We had sexual intercourse again then fell asleep. When next we woke it was evident that all traces of sedative were gone and the virus had taken it's full effect. We took turns using the bathroom, which wasn't exactly easy when you don't remember ever having encountered a toilet or sink before. The Colonel managed to find some clothes and food while I was figuring out the toilet. We ate. Then we had sexual intercourse a third time and fell asleep again.

'The chest of drawers scrapping against the floor woke us up. The Colonel tried to get me to hide in the bathroom, he wanted to protect me. I refused. He was my mate and I intended to fight with him. He, very reluctantly, agreed. I put on a shirt and a pair of boxers and prepared to fight. He pushed me slightly behind him so I got on the bed and crouched so I could just barely see over his shoulder. They kicked in the door and took up standard positions. They shot the Colonel with a tranq., he somehow managed to stay standing but was hunched further forward. I got an idea and the Colonel seemed to know what I was thinking, shifting his stance and indicating he was ready. I leapt forward using his back as a springboard and attacked the guards. It was a blur, one that became more frenzied when I heard the Colonel fall to the ground. I think I was sedated soon after.'

The Major nodded and made further notes. 'I understand that you were administered the cure whilst you were sedated.'

Sam nodded, 'Yes, when I woke up I had a terrible headache but I was no longer feeling the effects of the virus with regard to my behaviour.'

'Dr Fraiser reported that you and Colonel O'Neill were alone when you regained consciousness.'

'Yes, I still had wrist restraints on when I came round. Colonel O'Neill offered to fetch Dr Fraiser immediately in order free from my restraints. It was clear that he was very apprehensive and concerned. I refused his offer to get the doctor and asked him to free me, I guess I wanted him to know I still trusted him. He was very careful not to touch me as he undid the restraints. I asked what happened and he gave me a medical account of what happened whilst we were under the influence of the virus. He was about to turn away, possibly leave and I reached out to him, I put my hand in his and held it tightly. It was only then he asked me the one question he needed an answer to.'

'What was that?'

'Did he hurt me.'

'And your answer was?'

'About as much as I hurt him.'

Major Davis nodded, his expression unreadable.

'He was concerned that what happened was rape and I tried to assure him that it wasn't. One remark I remember very clearly was that Colonel O'Neill said that he didn't have his full consent, let alone mine which I think is the best description of the what happened.'

'So you both come to terms with what happened fairly quickly?'

'Yes, Sir, I suppose we did.'

'Well enough to go on a rescue mission through the gate?'

She smiled. 'You sound like Dr Fraiser. She disagreed too and as we promised her, it was noted in my mission report and presumably Colonel O'Neill's too. Well enough, I think, is the best description. Daniel needed rescuing and it was probably my last chance to go through the gate. The Colonel gave me an opportunity to opt out of the mission, which Dr Fraiser was present for, but I wanted to go. We were able to carry out our rescue without any problems. In fact it went smoother than some of our previous missions. We were in sync, just like when the guards broke into the Colonel's quarters.'

'Really?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Did anything else persist after the virus was cured?'

There was a moment before she replied, 'Yes, Sir.'

'Please, go on.'

'Like I said, we were still in sync. Still... connected.' She sighed. 'I said before that my trust in Colonel O'Neill had carried through to my regressed mind. I think something else carried through too. I think the virus may have acted on some, purely unconscious, wants and desires.'

Major Davis' eyebrows rose and his mouth gaped open.

'Talking with others after they came round it became apparent that just about everyone else couldn't remember much of the time that they were regressed, the Colonel and I remember. All of it and a lot of detail too. I figured that for the memories and feelings to continue after the cure was administered that it must have have started with something real, no matter how small. I'd never considered Colonel O'Neill in that manner before, not consciously anyway, which is why I said that it built on unconscious desires. What happened while we were under the influence of the virus, that connection, those emotions seems to have taken root and... persisted.'

Davis started making notes, Same found that she couldn't help herself from continuing.

'Something about us had fundamentally changed. I can't... It going to sound strange but I can't separate myself from him any more. Colonel O'Neill and I are pursuing a personal relationship. I... we had intended to maintain a professional distance until the conclusion of the investigation but it was impossible no matter how noble our intentions or how hard we tried.'

The Major stared at her.

Sam sighed and looked around the room.

'I don't think there's anything more I want or need to say. Unless you have any more questions, Sir?'

'Ummm. I'll just review my notes.' he said frantically scrabbling through his papers. 'Ehh I think we've covered most of it. Though I may need to ask you further questions later on.'

'Understood, Sir.'

'Terminating initial interview with Captain Samantha Carter.' he said before shutting of the tape. 'You're dismissed, Captain.'

'Thank you, Sir.' she said getting to her feet.

She was surprised when she heard him stand and follow her to the door.

* * *

Jack leapt to his feet as the door slid open. The look of relief on Sam's face was clearly visible but it didn't do anything to hide the exhaustion the emanated from her.

'How are you holding up, Carter?'

'Fine, Sir. Piece of cake.' she said softly, though the slump in her shoulders said otherwise.

'See now you've gone and made me hungry, the whole time I'm being quizzed in there all I'm going to be able to think about is cake.' Jack said hoping the Major would get the hint. The pair had been in the room a hell of a long time and Sam looked like she'd been put through the ringer. He wanted to support her anyway he could, even if he'd have to settle for them sitting quietly side by side in the cafeteria because they were still on the base.

The Major looked at his watch, eyebrows raising in surprise. 'I think I'll take a break now any way. Colonel, if you'd like to give me your mission reports I'll review them before our interview. We can meet back here at 1300 hours, if that's okay with you Sir?'

It was clear that the Major asked if it was okay in order to be kind and show due deference to his rank, but that a refusal couldn't really accommodated.

'Thank you, Major. That works for me.' Jack replied sincerely, as he handed over the folder. 'So how about that cake, Carter?'

'Yes, Sir.' she said with a small smile.

With that they walked down the hall, the Major's eyes following them and noting the professional distance between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Apologies for the sporadic posting, new story ideas and real life has a habit of getting in the way. Luckily this chapter serves as a pretty good recap. No idea when the next chapter will be up but I have a clear idea of two scenes. Just a wee warning there is a LOT of dialogue in this chapter but with there just two people to each conversation it should be easy to follow. Not beta'd, all mistakes my own.

* * *

They sat next to each other, Jack teasing a piece of cake with a fork and Sam staring at an untouched sandwich.

'How are you doing?' Jack asked softly.

'I'm all right.' she replied automatically.

'Samantha.'

'I'm tired.' she murmured. 'I'm really, very tired.'

Jack felt as much as saw her waver, leaning ever so slightly closer to him. There's nothing he would have liked more than to wrap his arms around her and let her take respite in his embrace. But the cafeteria was hardly the best place for that.

'Take a nap, you can use my quarters if you like.' he murmured, taking a sip of coffee.

'I'm not sure that's...' she started but her voice trailed off as his gaze met hers, then she nodded. 'You don't think General Hammond would mind if I'm sleeping on the job?'

'I don't think he actually expects us to do any real work today.' Jack replied softly. He watched her a moment before continuing. 'I'd feel better in that interrogation room knowing you're getting some rest.'

'It wasn't... It wasn't like that.'

'Really? Because you looked white as a sheet when you came out, still do in fact.' he countered.

'It just took a lot out of me, talking about it all. But I think I believed him when he said he'd be impartial.'

'Everything is subjective. There's always going to be bias, no matter how small.'

'Then lets hope it's in our favour.' she said with an air of finality pushing away her plate still laden with food.

'Go lie down,' he said softly before teasing warmly, 'You can figure out a way into my quarters, can't you?'

'I'm sure I'll manage, though breaking and entering lacks a little something when you have permission.' she replied truly smiling for the first time since the interview.

'I'm sure we can figure out a way to have some fun later.' he murmured, standing and clearing their plates.

'I look forward to it, Sir.' she said smiling before turning to leave the room. Jack watched as she stifled a yawn as she disappeared down the hall, he sighed deeply hoping this would all be over soon.

* * *

'Major Paul Davis, investigating incidents at Stargate Command following SG-1's mission to planet designation P3X-797. This is my initial interview with Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill...'

'Jack.' he murmured, leaning forward resting his forearms on the table. 'I prefer Jack.'

'Very well, Sir, Colonel Jack O'Neill.' Major Davis said nodding. 'Before we proceed I would like to give you the opportunity to speak, raise any concerns or...'

'Not necessary. I'm sure we'll cover everything through the course of the interview.'

'Of course. The purpose of this interview is to determine what happened in the incident between Captain Carter and yourself. We also need to determine the nature of your relationship with Captain Carter, both before the incident and after. With that in mind lets start at the beginning, when did you first meet Captain Carter?'

'At the briefing before our mission to Abydos. Hammond said he called in specialist from Washington for the mission. I was very much of the opinion that we had all the expertise that we needed to complete our objective and the last thing we needed was another expert like Daniel slowing us down. I was just a little intrigued that it was someone from the Air Force rather than a civilian but Carter was not at all what I expected.'

'How so?'

'She was a woman for a start, hearing the words scientist and Captain and I had assumed it was a male officer. She had massive chip on her shoulder, she was feisty and eager to prove herself. Then she listed off her flight record and I have to admit I was pretty damned impressed but she was still a scientist.'

'So what was your impression of Captain Carter after this first meeting?'

'A pill, but one I had to swallow. Hammond was insistent on her joining the team so I figured I'd try to withhold my judgement on her until I saw her in the field.'

'And how did that go?'

'There was a lot of techno speak. And you should have seen it when Carter and Daniel met, I was lucky if I understood maybe 10% of what they were talking about. That being said, when she had her Air Force hat on she was a good officer. She respected the chain of command, worked well within the team and came up with useful, tactical ideas.'

'And personal opinion of Captain Carter?'

'I didn't know her personally.' he answered. 'We worked together, hell we'd only been on one mission. I barely knew her professionally at that point.'

Davis sighed tersely and flicked through his papers. 'Before 797 you'd been on 6 missions with Captain Carter. What was your personal impression of her after those missions?'

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the table, speaking carefully. 'She's a very caring person. Often wears her heart on her sleeve which isn't always ideal in the field still it doesn't stop her from doing her job. She'd previously had a relationship with Captain Hanson, and it was clear it didn't go or end well but she never gave any indication until we were sent to retrieve him from Anvil.'

The Major nodded and made some notes on the pad before proceeding to ask about the missions they'd been on including 797.

'All right,' Davis said with a hint of exhaustion in his voice, the Colonel wasn't exactly evading the questions but he was being careful and guarded with his answers. 'Tell me about when you came back from the planet, when did you notice things start to go wrong?'

'Johnson lost it at the debriefing, he went crazy demanding that Teal'c's goauld larvae should apologise. I didn't know about the other members of SG-3 until I took Carter to the infirmary.'

'Tell me about that encounter with Captain Carter.'

'I was just getting dressed in the locker room after a shower. I'd just put my shirt on when she jumped me.'

'Can you elaborate?'

Jack grimaced and continued, 'She grabbed me and kissed me. Said she wanted me, that I wanted her.'

'Did you?'

'No. She's an officer under my command. It's against regulations.'

Davis eyed him carefully.

'Then what happened?'

'I kept trying to push her off me but she was strong. Really strong. She threw me down on the bench and straddled me. She was wild. I rolled onto the floor and pinned her under me to get the upper hand then took her to the infirmary.'

'Did anything happen on the way to the infirmary?' Davis enquired.

The Colonel glowered at him before admitting. 'Yes. I practically had to carry her to the infirmary. She kept trying to pull my clothes off, kept saying things and kissing my neck and I guess I just kind of snapped. I kissed her, I just wanted to get her to the infirmary as fast as possible.' he murmured. 'I told her to stop fighting me and I was going to take her somewhere safe. She asked if it was to mate with her. I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded, I would have done just about anything to make sure she made it to the infirmary.'

'Just to clarify, did you feel that you were under the effects of the virus at this time?'

'I don't think so, not then.'

'When did you start to feel the effects of the virus?'

'When I was talking to Daniel in the control room a little later. He saw the marks on my neck and asked what happened. When I told him Carter was in the infirmary he said he was going to go visit her. I don't know... it was like a switch went in my mind. The idea of him going anywhere near Samantha was completely infuriating. Daniel tried to calm me down by saying that she was a friend, that he cared about her, but I was gone the only thing I could think about at that point was that Samantha was mine, I'd do anything to protect her and anything to get to her. It felt like I'd just blinked and then four guys were pulling me off Daniel who lay bleeding on the floor. I could have killed him, if I'd wanted to.' Jack shook his head slightly. 'But it wasn't about that. The fight was about putting him in his place, establishing dominance, about proving myself worthy of her.'

Remembering the rage he felt was exhausting him, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through him just as strong as it had done in those dark moments he was beating the crap out of Daniel.

'That seems pretty fast.'

'I don't know what to tell you.' Jack said with a shrug, 'That's how it felt.'

'What happened after that?'

'I knew they were taking me to the infirmary. I didn't resist because I knew Sam would be there. But when I didn't see her I lashed out, I don't know what happened or who I hurt but I was sedated pretty soon after that. They kept me pretty far under. When the Doc brought Hammond into my cell she said I'd been pretty violent. It must have struck a nerve, a logical nerve. I didn't want to hurt anyone else so I asked for more sedative. I think we had something that was almost like a conversation. I don't remember much of it though.'

'What effect did the sedative have on you?'

'It was like someone gave me a pool noodle in the middle of a stormy ocean, every so often, if the waves moved just right, I could just about get my head out of the water and take a breath. I was no where near being clear headed. But when I remember those moments, there are some thoughts attached to them rather than just pure emotions and instinct.'

'What were you thinking then when you spoke to Dr Fraiser?'

'How screwed we were.' Jack admitted. 'The base commander had just been put in my cell for crying out loud.'

'Can you tell me what happened next?'

Jack frowned and nodded.

He'd thought about what happened over and over ever since he came round. Countless hours spent pondering his movements and yet he still couldn't make much sense of it.

'The Doc left and I was slowly drowning again. But instead of my lungs filling with water, it was my head filling with her. I couldn't think about anything else.'

'Her being...?'

'Carter. Samantha. Nothing else. No one else. Just her and anything in my way. I think while the sedatives helped me come out, it was almost as if they had the side effect of making the primitive bit of me smarter, like the sedatives gave it access to my mind rather than shutting everything off entirely. It was able to break out my cell and knock out the guard. It found Sam and took her back to my quarters. She... she was just as forward as she had been before, this time though I was affected by the virus too. Things escalated very quickly.'

Jack scrubbed his face then pressed the heels of his hands to eyes, the moment where everything changed was burned into his mind, able to see it clear as day in the blackness of his mind.

'Sam cried out when... when I... it...'

'Take all the time you need, Colonel.'

'Thank you, Major, but I don't think time is going to make this any easier to recount.' Jack said bringing his hands over his head and gripping the back of his neck, his eyes still closed.

'Carter cried out when it got to the point of penetration. It was at that point that the pool noodle showed up again. I knew what was happening was wrong, not just because of the regs but because neither of us were in control. I had no idea how much control I would have or for how long. I said her name. She said she was mine. I almost lost control again but I needed to know she was okay. I said her name again. She looked at me. Carter looked at me, at least I think, I hope it was her, and she nodded. After that we were as far gone as the other, the virus took over. We had sex twice then fell asleep.'

He sighed deeply. Hell, Sam was right, it wasn't the interview itself, it was remembering everything, relieving it that was so gad damned exhausting. He just wanted to get this thing over with as soon as possible.

'When we woke up we used the restroom, had some chocolate then had sex and fell asleep again. The next time we woke up the guards were at the door. I tried to get Sam to hide in the bathroom but she wanted to stay and fight. A part of me hated the idea, she was mine to protect now. But we'd picked each other for our strengths. I knew how strong she was, how capable she was. So I reluctantly agreed. She was behind me on bed when the guards kicked down the door. I got shot with a tranq first but I didn't go down. I heard Sam move behind me and I knew what she was going to do. I fixed my stance then she jumped using me as a springboard. Pretty sure I got hit with another tranquilliser before I could land a blow. Next thing I know I'm strapped to an infirmary bed and the Doc's doping me up and she can talk to me again. It was hard to focus on the conversation with Sam sedated on the next bed. But I was able to tell they'd figured out a possible cure and when I last spoke to Fraiser I told her to use me for any tests. They gave me the shot and I was out again.'

Jack sighed softly with relief, having sifted through all those raw emotions and memories he was glad to set them aside and arrive at something a little more familiar to recall.

'When I woke up next, I was myself again. The cure worked. The Doc took some blood and I asked if Carter was okay. She said she had some bruises from the fight with the guards and there wasn't any trauma from what we had done.'

'How did you feel about that?'

'I don't know. I don't know what I was feeling at that point. Scared mostly. But the only person that could reassure me about Carter at that point was Carter herself.' Jack stated before carrying on with the story. 'While the doctor tested my blood to make sure it was clear of the virus, Teal'c reported on what happened when Daniel got captured. Fraiser came back to say I was clear. I ordered her to administer the cure to Carter and SG-3 so we could go get Daniel. She questioned the order, but I argued that it was no longer a medical matter and we had every member of personnel safe and accounted for with the exception of Daniel. She reluctantly agreed.'

'Why were you so intent on rescuing Daniel?'

'Because chances are he'd succumbed to the virus already, and the longer he was under its effects the more likely it was he might end up doing something that he'd regret.'

'Do you regret what happened when you were affected by the virus?' Davis asked softly.

'I don't know that I can, given what's happened since. But there might still be time depending on how this investigation goes.' Jack said with just a hint of his usual levity.

'We can return to why you don't regret your actions in a moment but for now, can you continue with your account of what happened?'

Jack nodded.

'The Doc gave Sam the cure. I got showered, checked our gear and grabbed some food before bringing it back to the infirmary to relieve Teal'c. I took Carter's neck and foot restraints off, then sat, ate and waited.

'It took well over an hour for her to wake up. Three members of SG-3 had already come round and their blood work was being done. The first thing she said was my name, Jack, then she said my rank and I knew she was back. I offered to go get Fraiser to take of her restraints but she said I could do it. She asked what happened.' Jack shook his head. 'I still wasn't sure what happened so I told her about the virus and how the Doc figured out the cure. Asked her how she was and she just said she had a headache... it was just all too normal after everything that happened I wanted to get away but she stopped me, grabbed my hand.

'I asked her if I'd hurt her. She said about as much as she hurt me.'

Jack shook his head then continued, 'I couldn't believe it really. I was so sure she'd hate me. I asked her why she wasn't more upset after what happened, after we'd had sex with neither of us really giving our consent. She said she chose me. Said that of the highest ranking and seasoned officers on base, Hammond, Makepeace, even Teal'c, I was the one that best fitted her 'type'. Before I could ask any more about her theory Fraiser came back.

'She said that the last guy from SG-3 woke up and we'd be good to go through the gate in about 30 minutes. That was the first Carter heard of the mission. I explained what I wanted to do and gave her the chance to opt out but she wanted to go. Even after the Doc questioned it.'

'Did she explain why she wanted to go?'

'Yeah, just after Dr Frasier left we discussed whether the mission and us going on it together was a good idea. She wanted to go because it's what we do, and because she wanted to go through the gate again, in case an investigation decided that she couldn't any more. She also said the awareness we had of each other when the guards came to get us, if we were still capable of doing that then it would be pretty useful in the field. I couldn't disagree.'

Davis made a few notes before asking. 'Did anything occur after Dr Fraiser left?'

'Carter discussed her theory a little more, about why we seemed drawn to each other when under the influence of the virus. When I had grabbed food from the commissary it was automatic, I didn't realise that half the things were foods I'd never touch, stuff that I don't even like. Turns out it was food Carter liked. She said it must have registered somewhere before, that it was that subconscious that the virus tapped into. Again, I couldn't find any point I disagreed with.'

'Did anything else happen before the mission to rescue Dr Jackson?'

'No.' Jack said shaking his head unable to recall anything else.

'Very well, how did the mission go?'

'Pretty smoothly. We went in, sedated and cured the camp, pulled Daniel out and went to the Land of the Light for him to come round. I wanted to warn the locals that previously 'Touched' people would be coming back to live with them. That we'd found a cure. Best way to do that was for them to watch Daniel get better. In my opinion, since these guys still believe in curses, not having done so could have resulted in a panic.'

'And working in the field with Captain Carter after the incident, how was that?'

'Surprisingly normal, actually. I had my own doubts as well as the Doctor's ringing around in my head but it was a relatively low risk mission and it went without a hitch. Again, it was almost like we knew what each other was thinking, it felt like we'd been working in the field with each other for a decade not just a few months. Carter was more relaxed too, not in a bad way, I mean. Just less tense, not second guessing herself, and it worked. We worked well together. As far as I'm aware no one else but Teal'c knew about what happened between Carter and myself, and I don't think anyone would report any difference in the team dynamic on that rescue mission than when we first went to 797.'

Davis nodded, 'Of course, I will be speaking with everyone that went on the mission.'

'Sure.' Jack nodded in agreement.

'Is there anything else you would like to add in relation to the mission to rescue Dr Jackson?'

Jack shook his head, then remembered that the recorder was spinning and added, 'No.'

'Very well, let's return to my previous question,' Davis continued. 'Do you regret you actions under the influence of the virus? You stated that you didn't think you could, given what has transpired since. Would you like to elaborate on that now?'

'As I'm sure you're already aware from your interview with Captain Carter, she and I are pursuing a personal relationship as a result of what happened. It wasn't planned by any means, the last thing I wanted was to do something that might put us in any more hot water than we already are but that virus changed me, changed us. I'm still struggling to get my head around it. Like I said in relation to the mission, it feels like we've been working together for a decade, that feeling of familiarity is personal too. I was married to my wife for nearly 10 years, and I never felt as close to her as I do Samantha right now.'

The Major's face remained determinedly neutral throughout his statement.

'So I can't regret what happened, because it feels like we're meant to be together. Jez, that sounds so corny.' Jack grumbled.

'But if it's an accurate description of how you feel then that's exactly what I need to know, what the Joint Chiefs need to know to make their decision.'

The Colonel nodded.

'Terminating initial interview with...'

'Ah, before you shut that thing off I just wanted to ask a favour.'

'I'm not sure I'll be able to accommodate any favours.' Davis said a little incredulously.

'That's why I wanted you to keep that thing on. Just hear me out.' Jack stated. 'Daniel, Dr Jackson, doesn't know what happened between Carter and I, he thinks we're just being investigated on the incident that happened in the locker room and nothing else. If it's at all possible, through the course of your interview with him, I'd prefer if you didn't disclose those details to him. He's my friend... he should hear it from me.'

Major Davis expression softened. 'I will try, but if my investigations require that I disclose some details then I will do so.'

'No problem.' Jack agreed.

'Is there anything further, Colonel?' The Major asked.

'Not that I can think of.'

'Terminating initial interview with Colonel Jack O'Neill.' he said shutting of his recording equipment.

'Do you think you'll get round to talking to Daniel today?' Jack said getting to his feet.

'Probably not, Sir. Most likely, it'll be tomorrow.' Davis said standing too.

'Very well, Major. I'm sure I'll see you around.' Jack said high-tailing it out of there. On the other side of the door he heard a murmur that was the Major's response but it didn't register.

His head was throbbing.

It wasn't just that the interview was taxing.

It was that he couldn't stop one sentence running through his mind over and over.

 _I hope it was her._

When she had nodded, that moment of clarity in that day of chaos, where he had convinced himself she was with him. He hoped it was her. But he needed to be sure.


End file.
